The Family DysFunction
by laurensnana
Summary: Sami has mourned Will and built another life with EJ and the twins. EJ is learning to be a DiMera..is that a good or bad thing? Both, it seems. Tony moves his pieces onto the chess board. Will EJ or Tony be the victor?
1. Chapter 1

**The Family Dysfunction**

Prologue: Samantha Brady Wells has mourned the loss of her son for over a year. Ties with the Brady side of the family, and her mother are broken. Her life now revolves around EJ and the twins. However, soon things will change forever as another player moves onto the chessboard. EJ is changing as he evolves into the power player Stefano groomed him as..is the change for the better? This is written sort of tongue in cheek, so please do not take it all too seriously!

**Chapter I**

Kneeling, and intent on the conversation she was having with Will, Kate was impervious to the person standing three headstones back of her.

"Will, I want you to know your Dad is doing ok, I don't see much of him, but he talks with Roman quite a bit, and he is working through all of this. He and Philip have been doing some work on setting up a new development company. Neither of them are having much to do with me yet, but that will change I am sure, so you don't worry about us. Me, well, I still have my job with Mythic, sometimes, I don't know why I stay there. EJ has seen to it that my position is marginal, at best. As for your mother, well, of course she has those two new children, so I bet she doesn't give you a thought, but I do, Will, I think about you every day. No matter what your mother said the day we buried you, everything I ever did was for your best interest! You have to believe me and forgive me, Will, I don't know what I would do if I didn't believe you forgave me". Kates' eyes were bloodshot, it was early, and she had drank late into the night. The shadow of the figure passed over her, and she heard the crunch of the snow under the footsteps.

"I am so sorry for your loss Kate, is there anything I can do?" Tony Dimera stood over her like the ancient phoenix he identified with, and his voice was solicitous..

Kate dropped the bouquet she had brought, and stumbled as she tried to get to her feet. Tony reached to help her footing in the snow, but she fought against his help, a horrified look on her face. His arm still steadied her, "Easy, easy, don't worry. I have no intention of doing you any harm Kate, quite the contrary actually!"

'How the hell did you get out of prison?!" she spat the words at him, remembering his part in the maiming of her son, Philip.

"Aaah, yes that. It is so easy to be charged these days with false crimes, then imprisoned in foreign prisons, it seems no one cares about your rights! You really should be more concerned with this Kate, someday it might be you or someone you love who has these injustices perpetrated against them! Suffice to say, I was able to persuade people of influence of the absurdity of the charges against me." Tony's smile had all the sinister charm he had always had an excess of.

"Bought your way out! Of course, isn't that what a DiMera would do?" Kate was contemptuous of him, but afraid also, so she did not go too far in her words.

His laughter was her answer. "Kate, let me buy you a drink, and we can talk over old times". The way his man came forward to grab hold of her other arm told her that the only acceptable answer was yes, and she let herself be led towards the black sedan waiting at the edge of the cemetery.

Breakfast at the Wells household was a messy affair with the two babies. EJ was cutting up a bit of marmite toast to hand off to Justin, who held out a chubby arm in anticipation of the treat. Jessica also gestured for one, and EJ, looking doubtful cut her a small piece too. While Justin stuffed his into his mouth, smacked with glee then began a grasping motion indicating he wanted more, Jessica as usual sniffed hers then gave a grimace before dropping hers to the floor to a grateful Inky who accepted with a wagging tail.

"You know you don't like this, little Trouble, why do you always ask for it?" EJ was smiling at the little cherub, with the curly blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes.

"Because she adores you, and figures if it is good enough for you, it is good enough for her. But adore or not, it still smells like it smells" Sami bent down to kiss EJ, pet Inky, then ruffle the hair of Justin. She exchanged a wink with Jessica, knowing she had an ally in the marmite wars for years to come. Jessica squinched both eyes back in reply.

A headline caught her eye as she sipped her coffee. **Che Rouge Hit With E Coli Scare** "EJ, Maggies restaurant has been shut down! E Coli was found in the salad greens!"

EJ looked noncommittal "Imagine that, however as careless as the woman was in just keeping her reservations straight, is it any wonder she has this kind of problem".

Sami looked at him suspiciously, remembering the embarrassment Maggie had given them one time when EJ had tried to take her to dinner there. It was never a good idea to cross her husband, Sami knew. He never forgot a favor or forgave a slight.

"One patron almost died, and twenty others were sickened before the Mythic Medical Lab was able to bring the epidemic under control with the new patented experimental medical treatment they have perfected." Sami read aloud, " Nice work honey! How much will this make you?"

"Darling, we never worry about how our profits are affected when we act in the common good. And our concern should not be how much we have made, but how much Maggie has lost..poor girl, how will she ever recover from this? Oh, before I forget, give Chandler a call today, she would like to have you on again before you finish the screenplay..don't forget darling", EJ finished the last of his eggs and toast, stood to give her a kiss and hug his son and daughter before going off to the office like any normal husband and father.

**Chapter II**

The decanter of brandy was the first thing Kate reached for when she got inside her suite. Tony, however, took it from her hands, replacing the stopper for her. "Kate, I need you to have a clear head, I plan on this being a very long conversation." He moved in closer to her, cupping her face in his hand. "I had forgotten how very beautiful you were, Kate, and it would be a shame to let alcohol ravage those features."

She shook off his hand, ignoring the fluttery feeling his touch had set off. "What do you want to talk to me about, and you better make it quick. Once John and Roman know you are back, you are a dead man!"

"Not to worry Kate, not to worry! I have already given an interview to 'The Spectator' which will be out in tomorrow's issue..it gives the whole story about how I was entrapped within the war zone while on a business trip, and held hostage by the enemy. When the forces of "so called good" came upon the fortress where I was being held, they simply misunderstood why I was there. You know this new government policy, and how you can be held, or even sent to another country to be imprisoned without trial..terrible stuff, so un-American you know. Then, well things just got out of hand. Being the forgiving soul that I am, I am not going to hold it against the country, or the estimable members of the Salem P.D. I am just glad to be home. This is my home you know." Tony was smooth as ever, but she knew every word was a lie.

"Alright, assuming I believe your bull crap story, and I do not! What do you want with me?

"Kate, all I want to do is help you. I want to help you get a relationship back with your sons. I want to help you get Victor back to good health..I want to help you settle things with Samantha Brady." Kate suddenly looked up, ".yes, I thought that would get your interest, I gather she now has a life she always deceived people to try and get, and that angers you doesn't it Kate? Good, I want you angry!"

"She destroyed Lucas! Of course I hate her! He has nothing, she has everything! It is not right!".

"Yes , I understand. And your new company, Mythic Communications, looks to be doing well, and so many other entities entwined..medical reearch, television, movies, publishing, Nascar, I am impressed!"

"Don't be, basically I show up and sit in an office all day, nothing that is done is ever run by me. I sit and collect a check, EJ Wells makes sure of that!"

"Why would he waste a woman of your talents Kate? Come on darling, give me the details". Figuring why not? Kate filled him in.

Sami got Chandler on her first try, which was amazing. The woman usually had to play phone tag for at least three times before making contact with anyone!

"Chandler, this Samantha, EJ said you needed to talk to me".

"Wonderful to hear from you..say could you meet me for lunch today? The Pub would be fine, say around 12:30?"

"Sounds good, I will let Nanny Bea bring the kids and they can go for a walk in the park. The sun is shining, they will love it. See you then!"

Harris and Nanny Bea bundled the two excited babies into the mini van. The twins knew if the pram was going, it was going to be an excellent day! Of course the adults never knew the conversations these two had, but they really had a world of their own! "Mommy looks so pretty today huh, Just?"

"Yup, but I don't think she is going with us, she is dressed too nice, we must be going to the park with Nanny! And Harris is going with us too, I saw he has his gun! He must think there will be bad guys!"

"Don't try and scare me! Just be glad we are not going for any shots!"

"Goodness you two, jabber, jabber, jabber!" Sami looked at the two of them with prideful adoration, as they babbled to one another in baby talk.

Nanny and Harris loaded them into the pram outside the pub, and Sami kissed them both saying "have a nice walk, little prince and princess, when you get back, Grandpa Sean and Grandma Caroline will want to see you!" She gave Harris instructions to have everyone back in an hour.

John Black was on his way through the park, when he saw the babies being minded by Harris and Nanny. He had seen the babies at a distance several times before, but always with Samantha and EJ in attendance. Standing where he was, Harris could not see him, so John took this time to admire the children he had never been given the chance to meet. Sami was still stubbornly refusing to have anything to do with her family. He smiled at the babies who were sitting up and charming anyone who walked by into stopping and noticing them. They were quite beautiful he had to admit. The girl had Samis curly blonde locks and exuberant personality. The boy, with EJ's darker coloring, was more reserved with people, preferring to look them over before giving away his smiles, while the girl giggled to everyone! Hoping she would make it in time, John dialed Doc's number and told her to meet him at the park.

Harris saw Dr. Evans and John Black walking towards them. He knew Mrs. Wells would want him to take the babies and leave, but he did not. The twins were not involved in this feud; they might want to know their grandparents. He let them approach. The gesture was not lost on John who simply said "thank you, this means a lot to my wife."

"Justin, look, this lady is the picture mommy has in her Will closet.." lately Sami had taken to bringing the twins into Wills room with her.

"I know! Wonder who she is?" the baby talk caused Marlena to smile in enchantment.

She knelt down to look each one of them in the face, as tears sprang to her eyes. She had thought Sami would relent, but she had not. This was the first time she had seen the twins except for a brief glance at the hospital nursery before Sami had given instructions that no viewing would be allowed.

"John, look, she looks just like Sami at this age. And this little guy looks just like his father too.' She still had trouble with Sami being married to EJ. The more that was learned about EJ made her even less inclined to sanction this marriage. Then again, Sami did not want her sanctions, did not want her period. This saddened Marlena, since it now seemed Samantha had grown up into the person they had always wanted her to be, but never thought she was capable of. Marlena was secretly proud of Sami's talents as an author, finding in her writing the way to understanding her daughter as she had never been able to before.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Evans, but we have to go now.' Harris was polite but firm as Nanny made the preparations to leave. "We have to take them back to the pub and pick up their mum."

John and Marlena had watched as the babies had been pushed away, and she turned into John's chest to cry. "Doc, Sami will come back, just read her books, you can tell she wants to, you know it, it is in her writing..you said it yourself. She just took Will's death so hard, she really is not blaming you, she is blaming herself and throwing it out on the rest of us..but don't worry, she will come back to you. I know it!"

**Chapter III**

EJ pulled his car into the space marked reserved at the facility. He always had a spot saved for him. He made his way through the private entrance with his own key, and proceeded to the office marked Hospital Administrator. Dr. Andrea Soules office was empty, as he sat and waited for her return. The business he was here to discuss had important implications for the future of Mythic Labs.

The whole atmosphere of the place was eerie. The smells, the sounds, all had an effect on him that was disturbing, and he did not like it on the days he was forced to visit here. As a skilled nursing facility, given to the care of elderly, or victims of medical or accidental mishaps it served a purpose and it was known to be the finest facility of its kind in the state, one that Victor Kirakis was lucky to be in, and miles above the caliber of the one his family had originally put him in.

"Mr. Wells, nice to see you again." Dr. Soules avoided looking at the manila envelope placed on her desk, just glancing at it quickly enough to see it seemed to be of the usual size.

"And you too, how is our patient doing this week" EJ believed in getting to the point.

"The machine is still working quite well, we seem to be able to bring him in and out with no harm done at all. He does not remember anything other than the last day he was in his office when we bring him up, and so far all brain wave patterns remain normal."

EJ was lost in his thoughts, analyzing all of this information and putting it into perspective on where and how it fit into the plan. He stood, then shook her hand lightly,

"You have done excellent work! If all goes well, we may be bringing Mr. Kirakis up for a full draught of air very soon! And the medical community will be hailing another breakthrough from our research labs! Now, I should like to see him if you please!"

Sami's lunch with Chandler was just about finished when Harris came in pushing the pram next to Nanny. Harris could not stop his admiring gaze from landing on Chandler, and she returned the compliment. Chandler had a presence that carried her well, a posture that made her seem taller, with chestnut hair that was always combed into a classic pageboy style. Her no nonsense business suits did not camouflage a figure that attracted many admiring glances. The looks passing between the two of them were not lost on Sami and she pursed her lips in anticipation. Could not be helped, as a romance writer she was always on the lookout for new ideas. The idea of the prim and proper looking Chandler throwing off her glasses, and loosening the tie of the equally staid Harris made a picture in her mind that words were already forming to bring to life!

"Chandler and I are just finishing up, EJ is going to be happy, the promotion is going especially well, and the screenplay was accepted as is." She shook hands with Chandler, and the talk show host also turned to Harris to say goodbye. When she shook his hand, her card with her private number was clasped in her hand and transferred to him. He smiled a half smile for her. This was his highest approval.

"Well, lookee here, it's the best surprise ever!" Grandpa Sean and Caroline were coming out to pick up one baby each and twirl them around happily up above their heads.

"They better watch it, I feel a drool coming!" and Justin opened his mouth to let it fly!

"You are so gross sometimes!' Jessica scolded him.

"Hey, I'm a baby, it's what I do, speaking of gross, is that you?" His nose twitched as he looked at her.

Nanny also sensed the problem, and started to take Jessica, but Caroline insisted on doing it, "I just don't see them that often, let me help you..sit down, have some tea!" and Caroline grabbed the diaper bag and headed for the back.

Sami decided to follow Caroline, it may be the only time she would talk with her privately. "Sami, they are just growing like weeds, I showed Roman the pictures, I hope you don't mind"

"No, that's ok. Gram, I know he is their grandfather, honestly, if I really thought he gave a damn, I would give him a chance to see them. But I don't. He cares about Carrie, and that's it I just talked to Eric, and he says Dad hasn't called him in months. Mom either, so what are we supposed to think? I mean they may have things against me, but Eric never did anything wrong!" To Sami, it was not equitable that she had cut things off, she felt they should still be trying to reestablish ties with her. The lack of contact with Eric further enforced her feelings. Eric, however was not bothered. For some reason, he just did not feel things the way Sami did.

"Gram, he didn't even send a card when the twins were born"

"Sami, you sent everything back remember?"

"I said he didn't send one! Not that I wouldn't have sent it back!" Sami was keeping track, and that fact gave Caroline a glimmer of hope.

"Sami, you know you have done a lot of things that make it hard for Roman to.."

"You think I don't know what I did when I was what? Fifteen, yeah I get it! I'm supposed to forever atone for things I did, but he isn't supposed to feel guilty for a really bum parenting job all his life! And what I did was protect Will from Lucas..well I think we are even, ..so getting to Carrie..I am very sorry, if I could take it back I would, but as it turns out, she got what she should have taken for herself in the first place..doesn't anyone ever think of that? Austin wanted her, she wanted Austin, all she had to do was grab the brass ring! I lost my son forever, I do not have the chance to tell him I love him, or I'm sorry..and Mom and Dad helped Kate in that regard. All they had to do was take me back in..but nope..I was pushed out until I decided to push back! Thank God EJ accepts me the way I am, and that makes me a better person Gram..just knowing I could do anything and he would forgive me!"

"And what about EJ? Do you feel the same way towards him, could you forgive him anything?"

"Of course!" Sami knew she would forgive him anything, there was no question in her mind.

EJ and the Dr. walked into Victors room. Nico nodded to the two of them, then left the room. Changing sides had been somewhat of a problem for Nico, until he was assured he would still be in charge of security for Victor Kirakis. The small drop of liquid he had been provided for Victors coffee that morning had done its work well. Now, he awaited the day when Victor was to be made whole. The money he had been paid for this was staggering, and the assurance that Mr. Kirakis would suffer no permanent harm other than the loss of his fortune made his decision easier. Mr. Kirakis should have paid him better!

Dr. Soules adjusted a few of the dials on the Mythic Phoenix, a machine designed to safely maintain medically induced comas. It had been patented as a short term device, but research had promised it could someday be used to maintain the correct body chemical balances to ensure long term coma patients who showed signs of sentience could be brought out of the comas, without the wasting syndrome associated with it. Victor was now proving some of that research. The twitching of a toe was the first sign, then his whole body seemed to wake before the fact totally registered with his conscious, and his eyes fluttered open.

He always appeared slightly confused each time this happened, but with no memory other than that of sipping a bit of coffee, then a blackness descending, Victor looked about for the presence of Nico. He found the weak voice, but it grew stronger as he called "Nico..Nico!"

"He's just outside, Mr. Kirakis, remember, you had a heart attack, then another stroke, but you are doing fine..just fine.."Dr. Soules used her best soothing professional voice.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Victors alarm as he saw EJ registered on all the machines, so Dr. turned the dials again, and EJ watched as the agitation on Victors face was replaced again with the deep

"And he won't remember I was here the next time?"

"No, he will not!. Dr. Soules was adamant in the defense of her research.

"Then I will leave you to it, good day Dr. Soules".

Nico came back in and gave a respectful glance to EJ. Then took his post guarding Victor Kirakis once again.

**Chapter IV**

Kate rolled over in bed, and Tony reached for her once again. This had not been part of the arrangement, but it did have benefits. Kate was a passionate woman, more so, when the passion held the promise of getting money, power, and revenge against Sami Brady Wells!

Never understanding what a man like EJ Wells saw in that tramp, she still knew she had to keep her mouth shut around him. As it was, she was treated like nothing more than a file clerk..hell! Chelsea was given more responsibility. It was humiliating, but she was trapped. John Black would not take her back, Titan was under EJ's control

"Now, Kate, I think I have tamed the shrew!" Tony looked down at her, smiling at her contentment.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, a lot of men have, and they regretted it", Kate teased back.

"We are going to make a great team!" Tony was delighted with her!

EJ pulled into his garage, looking forward to seeing Samantha and the babies. Each day, this moment was what he lived for. Every ugly thing disappeared and his soul felt clean and free. He walked in through the kitchen entrance, and found them all together in the family room area. Samantha handed him a glass of wine, and they both stood for a moment watching the twins squabble over the same toy.

"There is two of everything, why do you suppose they do that" the question hung in the air while he reached forward to kiss Samantha.

"Justin, this one is mine, you know it! Let go! Get the other one!"

"No, this one is mine, yours is over there, you left it there..gimme this now!"

EJ decided he better rescue his daughter who was losing the tug of war. "Hey little Trouble! How about you play with this one instead?" But the sight of their absolute favorite toy, Daddy, made them both let go and crawl up to him. Samantha was left out of this, she was old news! She had her joy in watching how much they loved him, and how much he loved them back. Soon he was lying on the floor, covered in baby love. Jessica would lie and just look at his face in adoration, patting and cooing to him, while the more rambunctious Justin would use EJ's body as an obstacle course, climbing up his shoulders, and rolling off his back to the floor, finding the game a never ending source of amusement, he would do it again and again. While EJ played with his children, Sami took the time to make the arrangements with Tippin for dinner, and to change into something she hoped would please EJ.

Nanny came down to take over, as Samantha had wanted an evening alone with EJ. He looked in approval at the candle lit table, fresh flowers, and the special wine that was already open to breathe. Samantha looked beautiful, wearing the color he loved best on her, a blue that reminded him of the Mediterranean Sea. Her eyes would seem to give off electric sparks in that color. This dress also had another interesting feature, he would have to compliment Trey on, next her saw him. The straps criss crossed front to back, each one secured by a silver button!

They enjoyed the meal, the wine, the conversation. The two of them made the perfect companions for each other. Something just worked. She told him about the meeting with Chandler, and how she suspected Harris had a thing for her!

That was news! EJ asked for elaboration. The screenplay was discussed. She talked about how Grandma Caroline had tried to get her to approach Roman. The pediatrician wanted to see both the twins next week, so she asked him to make sure it was on his schedule at work. "I'm so sorry honey, I have totally monopolized this conversation, what did you do today?"

"Oh, not much, spent some time in the office, spent some time in a meeting, looked into the medical area for some new developments taking place, rather boring next to my famous authoress wife who is about to make a movie! I am so proud of you darling, the world is getting a gift with you in it!"

Their lovemaking that night was intense as always. He still had the power to make her dizzy with his kisses, her knees buckling, and he would catch her up, and carry her to the bedside. His eyes never left her face as he would undress her, kissing each bare spot that appeared. Sometimes the experience would leave her face tear stained as she could find no other way to express the emotions inside her. The words "I love you", did not match what she really felt. It was more than that.

For EJ, she was his island. A place that felt so safe, he could never express what it meant fully either. So he expressed it in a physical way, a worship of her that he never tired of. The only bad moments came when sometimes in her dreams, Will would be back. He could sometimes comfort her back to sleep, but others she would still tremble with the silent sobs she tried to keep him from knowing about. Those were the ones that hurt most of all.

He had never imagined the absolute happiness a family could bring. His family life had certainly never brought him any. This life though, was perfection. Coming home to a wife and children, a warm and comfortable home, this was what he had replaced an empty life with. All the racing groupies, the women who had thrown themselves at him, the parties, the adoration of fans, nothing compared to one hour of play with his babies, and a night spent alone with his wife. This is what he had sought all his life, and he swore silently he would never lose this!

**Chapter V**

John opened the newspaper as he took his first drink of coffee, a habit that never changed. When he read the headline, the coffee spewed from his mouth! "Tony DiMera, Freed from Island Prison, Back in Salem!" Marlena tossed him a napkin as he choked. Then she had the same reaction as she read what had affected him. As each resident of Salem read the news, a feeling of dread, and foreboding settled over the town. Once again, it appeared, another DiMera was escaping justice.

Roman , Bo, and Abe each ran into the office of the other trying to be the first to give one another the news, making a comical appearance of bedlam as one voice after another wanted to be first heard. The only thing they could be certain of was that this was not good for the people of Salem, but with no charges to be filed all they could do was wait out what Tony had in mind. .

EJ Wells however, read the news with a calm demeanor, glad that Harris had already left with Sami for a meeting with her designer, Trey. He had been anticipating Tony's return, and wondered when he would call for a meeting with him. He placed a call to Harris, letting him know to be wary, and especially watchful of Samantha.

Nanny Bea was giving the children their oatmeal, and both were giving it right back to her!

"I don't know why she gives us this stuff, we spit it out as fast as she puts it in!" Justin was stubbornly tonguing it out as soon as the spoon went in.

"Me neither, where's Inky? He can have mine!" Jessica looked down as the food spilled from her mouth to the floor. Inky dodged it, then went to lie in a corner.

"He won't eat it either! I'm gonna cry! I want some peaches!" Justins face screwed up, and his mouth opened in a wail of protest at the injustice of oatmeal with no fruit!

"Yeah, good idea, make her listen!" and Jessica joined in chorus.

"Nanny, maybe if you gave them some of the peaches in the oatmeal, they might take it better" EJ softly suggested. Nanny Bea was ready to try anything, so put generous spoonfuls of the peaches in the next offering.

"That's better!" this time Justin accepted the spoon. Jessica also looked interested again.

Nanny looked relieved! "Yay, whose our daddy?' the babies cooed to each other.

"You know what they always say about a spoonful of sugar right Nanny?' EJ winked at her, then kissed each child on a non oat smeared spot on their faces as he left for the office.

Tony DiMera read the same article, chuckling to himself as he pictured how EJ must be quaking in fear. How the whole damn town was probably quaking in fear! This was so much better than he had imagined! Kate was now on his side, Lucas was working with him, soon Philip would join them! The beauty of it was he was using their family fortune to get back his family fortune. When he was done, they would still have nothing!

Trey had brought several portfolios of his designs for Sami to look over. Her figure was back to that size four he had tried to starve her out of before, and he threw up his hands at her ever being the two he envisioned her as. It was such a treat to just sit and dish with her now, the insecure woman he had first met was now replaced by one who could talk with anyone, about nearly everything. "This is perfect for the trip out to Hollywood, you will look like a star yourself!

"Trey, I want you to come with me ok, I need to know I look right all the time, and you give me that confidence! And..I have been thinking, I want to see if Belle will come too! What do you think?"

"Well, great, I guess. Have you started speaking to her again." Trey had been at the funeral.

"No, but I sent her an email, and I am hoping she will want to talk. The thing is, I think my kids deserve to be able to play with their cousin, and Claire does too. Truth is, I miss Claire a lot! Belle and I were starting to get close before I almost married Austin, it would be nice to have a sister relationship that I can manage to not screw up!"

"I would love to come, and love to dress the both of you! It would be a privilege, let me know and I will schedule the time out for you chickie! And I just bet you and Belle are gonna be fine!"

Belle opened her laptop at her desk and got the mail signal from Sami. At first she thought it might be a prank, and started to delete the file, but curiosity overcame her nervousness. As she read, a small smile spread across her lips.

'Hi Belle:

Bet you never expected this huh? I want you to know I miss you, and would like to see you and Claire. I have attached a couple of pictures of Justin and Jessica, who would also like to see you and Claire. How do I know? Well I have brilliant children, and I heard them talking!

I wish I had never decided to talk to you that way, I know you were there to say goodbye to Will and I was hurting and wanted everyone else to hurt too. Some of them deserved what I said, you did not. I am sorry for that every day, but it cannot be unsaid. It can probably never be forgotten, and if you can't do that, I only ask that you forgive and remember that I was in a great deal of pain that day. I am still in that pain, only someone who has also lost a child can ever really understand, so I know you do.

So, what do you say? Can I send Harris for you and Claire for lunch next week with me at the house? Let me know.

Love,

Samantha

Without hesitation, Belle replied that she would love it!

**Chapter VI**

Lucas rose from the bed, and tossed four one hundred dollar bills on the night stand. He looked down at the sleeping figure as she lightly snored, then at his watch. Damn! Late! At that very moment the knock on his door signaled that someone else knew he was late. He opened the door to find the massive presence of Jules in his doorway.

"Mr DiMera wants you now. I am waiting downstairs, you have ten minutes.'

"Good to see you again Lucas, and good choice, she was always one of my favorites too. I see you still like the petite blonde type". Tony said, as Lucas settled into the Limousines seat. Kate was sitting next to him, and his hand was resting possessively on her thigh. Lucas looked at that, trying not to let the disgust show.

Kate however, was ready to unleash her own opinions of what was disgusting. "Lucas, you have to stop this! It is self destructive behavior, it will not bring Will back, and it certainly is not the way to get back at that tramp and the man who probably killed your son!" The last part of her diatribe was something that had gnawed at her since the day of the funeral. Why would Will take off tearing up a hill without the safety gear unless someone was after him? She was sure there was more to this story than met the eye!

Lucas rubbed his temples at the mention of Will. He could not defend Sami to his mother, even now, but knew in his heart she was all he ever wanted, her and Will. Now because of all the foolish choices he had made in his life, Will was lost to him forever. Sami, he could only try to recreate with the whores he found willing to let him pretend with. He hated his mother now, but she was part of Tony DiMera's plan which he hoped someday would make Sami a part of his life again. EJ was the key, eliminate EJ, and he knew Sami would come back. He would put up with raising EJ's kids, as long as he had Sami.

While they drove to their meeting spot, across the street was the watchful eye of Harris, who was following them, and reporting every move to EJ. Harris was a professional in every sense of the word. He often said he could tail himself, and not know it!

John sat down next to Belle, as she was answering the email to Sami. "Well, this is good news! She wants to see you. I think the ice is starting to melt!"

"Oh Dad, I hope so. You only have so much family to go around, and these are Moms grandchildren, aren't they gorgeous?!"

"Yes, they are! We were able to get close to them at the park the other day. The goon that works for them was pretty nice about it. It broke Marlena up, so I hope you can put in a good word for her. You know, she realizes she should have spent more time with Will, that's why she is so close to Claire. When you realize that family is the most important thing it brings a lot of perspective."

"I'll sure try Dad ".

Sami and Trey were meeting EJ for lunch at the Penthouse Grill. When they arrived, he was just finishing his meeting with his business manager. Sami glanced down and read "Sale Escrow: Che Rouge. "EJ, are you buying Che Rouge?"

"Yes, got a great deal, so I thought it might be nice to be in the restaurant business, and clear up all this bad publicity over the E Coli thing!"

"You are so bad!" Sami was unsure of whether to scold him for such a terrible way to enrich his medical research organization, or congratulate him for teaching Maggie an important lesson in business relationships. She also knew a great deal of the profits he made would be going to fund tent hospitals in Darfur. Money was not the main interest in his life, it was playing the game!

"Maggie will still run the place, and she is going to have some training in reservations management, there are some great software programs to help her out with that. I think she will never again lose a reservation of a customer!" EJ signed the papers with a flourish, and handed them off to Mr. Magee.

The lunch was enjoyable, Trey amused EJ as always. Hollywood was three weeks away, and the trip details were discussed. EJ knew he would be unable to go. His attention would be needed here keeping tabs on Tony DiMera. Just then, his phone went off, and he looked to see a text message coming in. A phoenix symbol, then a cryptic set of text: lvly fmly wnt 2 kp? Met my trms. EJ set it n memory, then returned to enjoying the conversation and company of his beautiful wife and the wry wit of Trey.

**Chapter VII**

Sami was dressing for bed, when EJ came into the room. He was home late this night, and she was glad to see him before she went to sleep. He came to her, holding her against him the way he sometimes did when things were weighing on his mind. His chin rested on the top of her head, and he was glad she could not read his eyes. Except he forgot about the mirror behind him that reflected the mirror in front of him. Sami saw the look and was instantly pushing away from him to look him in the eye.

"I think you have something to tell me, don't you?" She was grasping his arms by the elbow to keep his focus on her. This was the one bad thing about this marriage, his secrets were never his own anymore. EJ gave a resigned look and decided she should be told.

"Tony DiMera has returned to Salem, and I think he wants to have it out with me..as I said before, he never thought I was worthy of being in the DiMera clan."

"But he got a life term! How can this be? EJ, he will kill me! He hates me! I double crossed him! EJ! You have to do something..the babies, my God, he will do something to them, I know it! EJ, kill him, you have to kill him! Harris can do it! " hysteria was overcoming her at the thought of Tony DiMera coming again!

His arms went round her, and brought her in close to his chest.."Samantha, I would die myself before he comes near you or Justin and Jess..don't worry, I can handle this, I promise you, I promise! As to how he got out, well, money talks you know.."EJ and Harris had been too late in closing down all the bank loopholes, and most of the money had gotten to Tony.

"I have to go downstairs and do some work with Harris, you go on to sleep, don't worry! We will take care of this!". He leaned down, and kissed her worries away, and she clung to him, not wanting to let go. He broke her grip from his neck.."please darling, Harris and I have to work things out..let me do this, please, let me do this.."

Reluctantly, she let him go, but the fear in her heart gripped her. She let him leave, then went into the nursery to look at the sleeping babies, EJ had to make sure they were safe, he had to. She tucked a blanket closer around Justin, and moved a stray curl from Jessicas forehead. The babies lips pursed in a little sucking dream. They were so beautiful, and so innocent of everything, but she knew Tony DiMera would not care, to get back at her, she was sure he would be willing to harm them.

Her sleep was punctuated by a new dream. The nightmare associated with Wills death took on a new persona. This time a figure in black came out, holding a knife, then stepping down he gathered up Wills body, carrying him as he ran after her. She ran, and ran, and ran, but no matter where she went, the figure was one step ahead, and waited on her with the knife. She knew she should stop and get Will away from him, but she was too frightened! The screaming she did in the dream then became real!

EJ flew into the room, and pulled her against him, recognizing the signs of her night terror once again. The bed clothes were in disarray from her agitation, and the tears that stained her face flowed even in her sleep. She moaned, and flung her head side to side.

"Samantha, Samantha, wake up darling, you are having a bad dream, It's ok, I'm here, I'm here…" Sobbing, she clung to him.

"I thought I was over these, God! EJ, will they ever stop?"

"Yes they will, you still have Will on your mind, and a lot of the stress from the past years is still working on you Sami, but someday you will feel safe and secure again, it will just take time!" EJ was reassuring, and it was true, the dreams were getting further and further apart. Tonights' was just very bad. The news about Tony DiMera did not help either. She had one night bared her soul to him about all she had done as Stan. As ever, he did not judge her, just accepted that she was sorry for it, and loved her unconditionally.

As her tears dried, and the shaking stopped, EJ began to comfort her in a way he knew would help her. His sweet lovemaking took her mind off the worries, and after, the even sweeter exhaustion made sleep easier to come by. The shelter of his arms once again held her fears and sorrow at bay for one more night. .

When the even steady drawing of her breath came, he mentally went over his plan as he stroked her head in her sleep. The meeting was set with Tony. He knew Lucas was working with Tony, but luckily, Philip as yet, was not. This meant he would have leverage with Philip, and would use it when the time came. Kate was another factor. Since Victors illness, she had been not quite so sure of herself, but she was acting differently now, her alliance with Tony making her cocky. Gone was the bowed head, and the bloodshot eyes that bespoke of alcohol tinged escapes from the deserved tongue lashing Sami had given her the day of Wills funeral. She had even confronted him at the office to demand a bigger role in Mythics marketing of the Nascar programs. He was glad to see her doing that, it would make her fall even harder, kicking a downed dog was never as much fun.

Harris had been surprised to find she was sleeping with Tony, but EJ knew it was a very smart move on Tony's part. Kate was always so sure of her feminine wiles, and was willing to use them to further any plans she had, but she always overestimated the quality of them. EJ knew Tony would use Kate to get to Philip. It would be the end of her when Philip became the tool for her destruction. Lucas would not be that willing to trust his mother anymore, he was stupid, but not that stupid. EJ knew what Lucas was after. For him to get it though, would be over EJ's dead body. Samantha was his, and his alone. Lucas signed his own death warrant the day he helped Tony DiMera by the kidnapping of Samantha. Now that Will was gone, there was no reason not to seal the deal.

From down the hall, EJ heard the sound of one of the twins crying. He crept from the bed, not wanting Samanthas, sleep disturbed. Nanny was already up to see to Jessica, but he waved her off "Go on back to bed, I'll take care of her". EJ picked up his daughter, and held her lovingly, rocking her back and forth, with soothing hushy tones until she went back to sleep. As he rocked her he mentally planned out how Lucas would die.

**Chapter VIII**

Harris knocked on the door of the penthouse suite. Belle came, and he helped her with the car seat, and diaper bag for Claire. Marlena hovered about, looking worried as she looked Harris over. He was a tall man, always dressed in a suit and tie, with eyes a green flinty color. His hair was reddish brown, and Marlena could swear she had seen him someplace or at least someone who looked like him in a most natural way. For now, though, she just knew he was connected with EJ Wells, a man connected with the DiMeras, and that was all it took to make her uneasy.

"Mrs. Wells is looking forward to you coming, Mrs. Kirakis". Belle's face registered how strange it was to be called that once more, she no longer thought of herself as belonging to that name.

John came forward to offer assistance, "Let me help you with all this, amazing how much stuff follows a baby around isn't it?"

"Oh yes, when we take the twins out…."Harris voice trailed off as he realized the twins would not be the best topic of conversation in this household. Marlena looked like she wanted to hear more, and was hurt when he did not offer.

"I think she knows something! She has been so excited all morning!" Belle kissed her mom and dad bye, whispering to Marlena as she did "Be patient, I think Sami is gonna stop this nonsense, it's almost Christmas time, she will want the babies to have contact, I know it!"

Marlena nodded, hoping Belle was right. Whatever happened, she was glad to see Sami reaching out for Belle. Both of her girls needed each other.

As soon as the door opened, Sami was there, reaching for Claire, and hugging Belle. The house was completely decorated for the Christmas Season, and Belle told Sami how beautiful it all looked!

Tears sprang to both their eyes as the year that had been just melted away like an icicle left by a warm fire. Claire was delighted at Inky, who wagged, and licked with his whole being. Following close behind carried by Nanny and Lorene, the twins stared in wonder at the newcomer Claire.

"Wow! Lookie Justin, she can walk!" Jessica was impressed.

"Her mommy looks kinda like our mommy!" Justin squirmed, wanting down to inspect this visitor closer.

Claire looked up to see who was talking about her. "Hi you guys! Do you have toys?"

Nanny took Claire by the hand and led them all into the play room. Belle and Sami followed, and Belle knelt down on the floor to meet her niece and nephew. "Sami, they are so beautiful, you are so lucky, you and EJ. Thank you for this, I should have called you so long ago, I am so sorry..this has all been so wrong for all of us, especially the kids!"

Tippin came in with tea, and the two sisters sat catching up. Belle was still living with John and Marlena, and Sami asked how that was going. "Tell you the truth, I really need to get out on my own, but it is just so lonely..I started back to work at Basic Black, but that means Claire has to go to daycare, and I hate that..and if I moved out on my own it would be worse even, at least now, a lot of the time Mom or Dad can help me."

They talked about Sami's books, EJ's new ventures, and the fact that Chez Rouge was now owned by the Wells. "You guys just can't make a step wrong it seems. The whole town of Salem is bowing at your feet!" Belle looked impressed.

"Well, it is a different life for sure. I am happy Belle, for the first time in my life. I was always so busy chasing happiness, when it chased me instead, it was almost hard to accept, but here I am" and her hands swept around the room, encompassing the kids, the house, "If only Will could be here to share it, I miss him every day..and I know he would have been the best big brother to Jessica and Justin..he would have loved living here with us..Lucas would have seen it was best for him..but he is gone, and I am so sorry for what I put him through!".

"It was a tragedy, Sami, but you were a good mother to him..Kate was the problem. I wish everyone could have seen what she was doing..even Dad is sorry for how he believed her over you. Heck, look what Kate did to me! She always gets away with everything!"

"I am trying to let all that go..EJ tells me that is the best revenge, just living my life happily ever after..who would have guessed huh? Me, Sami Brady, evil spawn of the perfect Marlena Evans, and Roman Brady, Salems citizens of the year! Living a life of social acceptance!"

"Sami, you need to forgive them too!"

"I don't know if I can, Belle, somethings are just too hard". Sami held her sisters hand, willing her to understand how she felt.

"For so long, I blamed John for breaking up my family, but it was really Dad. He was not willing to be my family after he lost Mom. I was flotsam that he just wanted to get away from, I think I reminded him of what he lost, and I was not an acceptable substitute. John did raise us well, and maybe if Eric and I had been allowed to stay, we could have made a home with John and Mom. But sending us away was like the final straw. At least for me, Eric is the strong one. I am not. At least I was not. EJ and I together are like a fortress now. We don't need anyone else, but I am glad to reconnect with you Belle..it feels good".

When Sami gave Belle her idea of accompanying her and Trey to Hollywood to meet with the producers, at first Belle was unsure. Leaving Claire behind…"No, bring her with us, Nanny will be coming" traveling in an airport with a baby.."No, we have a chartered jet, it is so comfortable" my job.."you work for your own father..I think you can get time off!"

Every argument was checkmated, so Belle finally agreed! It was only four days, and she did need a break from her year also. They would be leaving right after the New Year!

**Chapter IX**

Kate used the credit card to slip the lock into Lucas' apartment. She side stepped all the clothing lying on the floor, ignored the dirty dishes lying around, and tried not to breathe the stale air smelling of old booze and cigarette smoke. . This was a mission. His bedroom door was open, and she saw once again he was not alone. His favorite hooker was lying next to him, her mouth slightly open, and her face showing her age and lifestyle even while she slept.

"Kandi, Kandi, wake up, it is time for you to leave!" Kate shook her, and handed her the robe that was on the floor. Kandi looked at Kate with a squint eyed stare, which Kate returned. "I am not going to say it again, unless you want Jules here to do it for you, I suggest you move your ass now!"

Kandi knew it was time to go, dressing quickly, she passed Jules and looked at him with a question..he reached into his pocket and gave her the standard fee.

Lucas had slept on through this, but Kate used the next method, a splash of cold water which brought him instantly awake, cursing, and swatting at the source of his torment! He awoke, but feeling strange, achy, and sweaty which was becoming normal for him.

"You are endangering this whole operation..what is the matter with you?" Kate was contemptuous of the weakness that Lucas had shown all his life. Jules stood, watching, wondering when the man would act like a man. Tony then walked in, and the fastidiousness in him recoiled at the mess in the apartment. He was glad that EJ had already taken care of Lucas, it would save him the trouble later.

"Lucas, we had a meeting scheduled. You missed it, this is rather becoming a habit of yours isn't it?"

"Uh, sorry, I have been coming down with the flu I think," Lucas looked about for Kandi.

"We sent the bimbo home Lucas, now I know she is like a Sami twin, but now is not the time for you to be playing around like that, you have to focus!" Kate went to his closet, then his drawers to pick out his clothes. Jules shook his head in disgust, so was she gonna dress the twit and spit comb his hair?

Tony suggested they go out for lunch, it was always amusing to him to have the good people of Salem looking at him, and talking about him while trying to seem like they were not. His first week back had been an absolute riot. Only Kate was reluctant, she did not like being seen with him. A howl from the bathroom brought Jules and Tony to see what was wrong, Lucas had cut himself shaving. Jules and Tony looked at each other, before tossing a clean towel to Lucas to clean up with.

"Tell you what Kate, we will go ahead and get the table, then you just happen to walk through, that way your hands will appear clean?"

Maggie was standing in the vestibule of Chez Rouge, greeting patrons as they came in. When the DiMera party came in, she was about to refuse service, when EJ stepped up. "Maggie, please seat them, and put it on my tab." She looked at him, and without any voice of protest did as he told her.

"How about that table over there," Tony pointed to a table in the room center, which also had palm fronds bordering it for privacy sake.

"No, that table is always reserved for Mr. Wells, how about this one over here?" Maggie looked at EJ, who nodded his acquiescence.

"Very kind of you cousin" Tony smiled.

"De Nada!" EJ was equally charming.

Roman, Abe, and Bo walked in right behind. "Well if that ain't a pair to draw to" Roman opined.

"Yeah, and with the matched set of goons along too!" Bo was referring to Jules and Harris.

"What dog does Lucas have in this fight?" Abe also had comments to make on the lunch crowd at Chez Rouge.

At this time, Kate walked in, and sashayed over to the table. EJ tried to look surprised. Tony could see he was not. Kate was not being as careful as she should have been either. Lucas was not the only loose cannon.

"Well, I have to be on my way, Kate, try to get into the office sometime today to give Chelsea a hand with the files, "EJ was a derisive as he could manage to be to her without seeming as rude as he felt like being.

His answer was a flare of her nostrils, as she joined Tony and Lucas at the table. Her vodka martini was sitting at her place already, and EJ looked at it with a smile. "Lucas, good to see you again, I will give Sami your best, of course I think she has had your best and found it wanting right old boy?'

Lucas clenched his fist, but Tony put a hand out, "Now, EJ, you have won lady fair already, no need to rub it in, and this is a public place, try to maintain. Stefano would not approve of you goading someone like this, true?"

"I will decide when and if I wish to rub something in, Tony, you have no power over me, or any rights as to Stefanos legacy of mannerly conduct..everything in his legacy was left to me..remember?" EJ's challenge was out there, now how would Tony react.

"I think our meeting will straighten these things out EJ, I so look forward to it!"

**Chapter X**

'Your're going to Hollywood with Samantha?" Marlena's disapproval was strong in her voice. "That is not a good idea, Belle..it just isn't!"

"Mom, I think it will be fun. I have never spent any time alone with Sami, not that with three babies, a Nanny, a body guard and a stylist for good measure means alone by any means!" Belle was excitedly laying out the proper wardrobe for sunny California!

Each piece she chose, Marlena picked up, shook her head and discarded. "Doesn't John need you here at Basic Black?" grasping at straws..Marlena kept it up. John walked in then, and she turned to him for assistance.

"John, Belle wants to take off with Claire with Sami for Hollywood..and she isn't listening to me..she shouldn't do this, what if her and Sami get into a fight or something?"

John only smiled, "Lunch went well, I take it?"

"It was so much fun Dad, and I could really help Basic Black out by watching the trends out in Hollywood…Sami says we are going to meet a lot of stars..I can maybe ask them to look at our collections..Dad, it is gonna be so much fun..I haven't had fun in so long.."her voice pleaded for his understanding and she was not disappointed.

"I definitely think you should spend some time with Sami, you are her sister, and this is long overdue.."he looked at Marlena and dared her with the eyebrow to oppose this, but he smiled as he did it.

Totally outnumbered, Marlena threw up her hands. "Alright, but if the two of you end up pulling each others hair out..don't say I didn't warn you!"

The timing of Sami's trip to Hollywood was bothering Harris. "Boss, I can't be with you and her at the same time..what if you need back up when this meeting happens.?"

"It's covered, you just watch over Samantha and Belle. Tony is acting pretty sure of himself, so I really don't want him to see you hovering about me. If he thinks you are busy in California, I think he is more likely to let his guard down. I want this trip to go perfect for Sami, if her and Belle get close, it will make a lot of things that much easier down the road!"

"And Lucas"? Harris wanted to know if things were set.

"Lucas is toast, and Philip is going to find out soon he has to make a choice. As to Austin, well, we shall see what we shall see. That leaves only Billie and Chelsea, and Kates little kipper jar is almost totally empty. The woman finally will get what is coming to her!"

"Honey, it's time for dinner", Sami came downstairs, calling ahead to make sure they had time to cover anything she should not see. They quickly shuffled papers into a drawer.

"Harris, care to join us?" Sami asked politely, knowing he always said no.

"No, not tonight, I am going in for drinks with Chandler".

"Well, we must all get together soon, looks like you and her are becoming quite an item" EJ was giving tacit approval for Harris to enjoy some semblance of a social life.

"That sounds great, I'll call her after we get back from the trip". Sami also approved as she liked Chandler a great deal.

After dinner EJ headed up to give the babies their bath with Nanny. Sami came up to watch the spectacle. The water always started out in the tub, then the battle began! Nanny had wisely learned to stand back and let EJ brave the tidal waves. But he loved it! He would bend down, and duck his head under the water to blow bubbles for them, never minding how wet his own clothing got. The shrieks of laughter from the babies was a music he never tired of hearing.

Bath done, Nanny would take over for dressing them for bed. Quieted and relaxed Justin would reach for Sami, and Jessica for EJ, the natural order of things stayed the same. They were still nursed for the last feeding of the day, and EJ would look with contentment as Sami rocked first one baby as she fed it, then the other. There was nothing that compared with this sight and he felt as though he could gaze on it forever. It would be a fight to make sure that nothing ever changed, but he knew he was up to it!

**Chapter XI**

Kandi Kane stepped out of the cab in front of the clinic doors. Harris met her there, and escorted her inside. She handed over the vial, the syringe, and he handed over the envelope with the money that would buy her a new life. The doctor came out, drew her blood, and within twenty minutes gave her the thumbs up news. She had carried out her mission safely it seemed. Lucas was injected with the virus each and every time he had gone to sleep after their sexual tryst. Kandi had been careful, and now Lucas was probably infected with an Aids virus imported from an obscure clinic in Africa that EJ Wells was the funding source for. According to her, he was showing some flu like symptoms the past few times he had been with her. This particular viral strain was fast acting, creating the loss of immune system functions within a couple of months.

Harris was very thankful he had never crossed EJ.

He gave Kandi the plane tickets, told her it was best if she left as quickly as possible, and she knew better than to argue! Harris had questioned EJ about the plan, but EJ was adamant "The man helped kidnap and bury alive my pregnant wife..what am I supposed to do, ask him to join Rotary with me? He deserves everything coming to him, he won't die, but he will spend the rest of his life keeping from dying! That is his punishment!"

From this duty, Harris proceeded to Salem Place to meet EJ and Sami at the Gottschalks Department Store. It was Santa Picture day with the twins.

"Oh, EJ, they look so adorable!" Sami was adjusting the little pink elfin fur cap on Jessica, as Justin pulled his blue matching one off and flung it to the floor.

"It makes me look like a dork, why do I hafta wear that?" Justin babbled at Jessica.

"It's cute, c'mon Justin, put it back on!" his sister was admiring hers while at the same time putting the little tie string in her mouth.

"Samantha, I think Justin is not too happy with this, can we maybe just let him get the picture taken without the hat" EJ pled Justins' case.

"No, this is their first Christmas Picture! I bought these outfits special for this picture, he has to wear it" Sami once again placed the cap on her sons head, and headed for the lap of the BIG GUY.

As they got closer to the BIG GUY, Jessica and Justin got quiet and somber. This did not feel good, the BIG GUY got bigger and bigger..scarier and scarier, until both twins opened their mouths in wails of protest!

Sami tried to comfort them, EJ tried, but it was no use. They were not willing to be handed off to Santa.

"Well that was a waste" Sami was sick at the picture she was looking at.

"Oh, I don't know, I think we look rather well together, let's hit the frame shop, shall we?"

Five silver frames purchased later, Sami had to admit, the picture of her sitting on one knee of Santa holding Justin who did wear the adorable blue fur elf hat, and EJ sitting on the other knee holding Jessica who had managed to pull off the adorable pink fur elf hat so that she could stuff the whole tie string into her mouth was a wonderful First Christmas Photo! Santa was the only one not smiling!

Harris stood back, in wonder of it all. Would he ever be able to separate his work and family like EJ could? Would he ever have a family? It was something he was starting to yearn for. The idea of forever being the kind of man that inspired fear in everyone was not a life he wanted to live forever. The question was how could he ever get out of it?

They all headed for the Pub, EJ and Harris ordered a beer, Sami got a milkshake while she showed the pictures off to Caroline and Sean. "You will get one, but I wanted to wrap it up first, and Gran, could I please go through some of the old pictures in your trunk while I am here, I would like to do a collage of some of them for an old frame I found in the basement at the house."

Caroline took a baby, and just motioned for Sami to follow her into the back room where she took a key and opened up an old trunk that was filled to the brim with old photos. "Take whatever you need, I have never gotten around to organizing any of this.".

Sami was estatic, as she tried to keep Justin from picking up handfuls of the photos.."What if I just have Harris put the trunk in the mini van, and I will go through all of them at the house? Maybe you can come over and help me organize them into scrapbooks and you can keep them to show everyone else." Sami avoided saying any of the family names. As of now, Bo and Roman were still people she had nothing to do with. Her Aunt Kayla had never been close to her anyway, and right now she had her own issues to deal with.

Caroline smiled at that, "I would love to do that with you Sami!".

"Great, how about after Belle and I get back from Hollywood?"

"Belle! She is going with you? Sami, that is wonderful! The thought of you and your sister getting close is music to my ears! And someday maybe you and Carrie can let bygones be bygones!"

"That will take a miracle that I cannot see happening, Gram, and I am not even sure I want one to happen. I know it is hard to understand what I did, but how come no one has a hard time understanding every time Carrie decides to just chuck her marriage vows..first Austin, then Mike, then Lucas..you know what marriage vows are about, otherwise you would be with Victor Kirakis right now! I really do not think Carrie and Austin are going to make it this time either! She is too willing to throw everything away and go for the easiest solution to her problems..if she had not been that way, she would have chosen Austin over Lucas anyway!"

Caroline could not argue, Sami did have a way of coming up with truth sometimes that though hard to face, was still true.

"Exhausted honey? You look so tired." Sami stood behind EJ, and began to rub his shirtless back. When her fingernails began to scratch his back lightly, he shivered at the sensuousness of it, and reached to pull her onto his lap. He cupped her face in his hands, and saw only her, hoping she would always be able to understand why he did the things he did. Her kiss was his reward, her hands on him his delight. Once more she helped him forget the other world he inhabited. The world created by Stefano DiMera.

**Chapter XII**

Mythic Communications was a hub bub of activity through the Holiday Season. Lots of promotional air time was given out pro bono to various charities. Chelsea was doing her job, and most of Kates during this period. "Where is your Grandmother, Chelsea" EJ demanded as he walked into the offices a few days before Christmas. "I thought she was organizing the staff Christmas Party at Chez Rouge, and I still don't have the budget figures for it yet!"

"I have it all ready right here EJ, it's under control. And here are some messages from Austin, I guess he is just swamped in Switzerland, he wants you to have a tele-conference call with him at 4 p.m. his time, so I better set it up now, will that work?" EJ had to admit, after a time of being extremely unreliable, Chelsea had turned into a very good assistant.

"Now would be good, but make it right now! I have another appointment within the half hour."

Austin was sitting at his desk in Zurich, and from the looks of things, he was having a time of it. Papers were stacked on every square inch of his desk, and he had a look of panic on his face, though he tried to hide it by sipping his coffee nervously as his assistant brought him even more. EJ looked at Austin, evaluating the scene, "Austin, good to talk with you mate! We are hearing good things about you there! Everything allright, Chelsea said you were a little overwhelmed! What can I do to help?"

"You can help by turning loose of some money so I can hire on some more people! I have been working fifteen hour days six and seven days a week..what is the problem, aren't I making you enough money?" Austin was sharp,

"Austin, you knew signing on it would be busy the first few months you were there..you wanted Zurich, it is yours, and you have to make it work yourself!" EJ was not going to be bullied by Austin, and waited to hear more.

"I am a newlywed, and I have not seen my wife for more than one hour a day since we got here, between her work and this sweat shop, we may as well not be married."Austin threw up his hands, the arguments he and Carrie had been having over this were starting to effect his nerves. Carrie wanted and deserved some attention, but to give it to her, meant neglecting work. Right now he could not afford to do that, as Austin Reed and Company was floundering. He had never realized the amount of work Samantha had done to keep it afloat.

"Sorry, old chap, the budget is set for this year, and the new figures will be done in about a week. But don't count on any big increases at all..we may find room for one additional person for you, but that would be it..take care, I have to be on my way.." and EJ clicked off the monitor, leaned back in his chair, smiled and thought, "it is so nice to be the boss!"

Kate rushed into his office then, "EJ, are you trying to bust up Carrie and Austins' marriage, you are overworking him to the point of exhaustion..I demand you stop that right now! He called me last night, still at work! Carrie is giving him ultimatums! Why are you doing this?"

"Kate, darling..good morning to you too!". EJ twirled the little globe paperweight on his desk, pointing to a little dot at Zurich. "Austin is having trouble keeping up, maybe that should be no surprise, he seems to have a lot of trouble with things, keeping his wife, being honest with his fiance, characteristic of all your sons isn't it?"

"What are you saying EJ", Kates guard was up.

"Maybe you should look in on Lucas, Kate, stop spending so much time with Tony DiMera, I think maybe your son may need you..after all, it is Christmas! You seem to be neglecting your boy lately, not like you Kate, not like you at all! Then there is the matter of your job here, lucky for you Chelsea seems to want to make an impression me, isn't it? She at least is getting work done!"

The words were barely out of his mouth, when Kate was dialing the number for Lucas's office at Titan.

"Uh, Kate, Lucas has not been in all week. He called and said he was not feeling well!" Eugenia was amazed that Lucas and Kate had not been in contact.

Wasting no time, Kate called Lucas number, but only got his voice mail. She turned on her heel and headed to his apartment. "This ought to be good," EJ was thinking as she left, "Only wish I could be there when she sees his condition today!" The payback was in motion.

**Chapter XIII**

John held Claire up to the tree in the penthouse. It was a twelve foot Douglas fir, and Claire was reaching her tiny hands out to the ornament catching her fancy, a glimmering fairy with wings of gold. "Yeah, your Nana thought you would like that one!"

Marlena descended the stairs smiling at the two of them. The phone rang, and she stopped to pick it up. "Oh..hello Sami..no, Belle has not gotten home yet. Of course, I will give her the message..and Merry Christmas" the greeting was perfunctory, Marlena was just not able to speak with Sami without feeling uncomfortable, but Samis' next question came as a surprise that left her speechless!

"Mom, would you and John come for Christmas Eve with EJ and me, Belle said she would come if you did, and we thought it would be good for all the kids". Sami's voice sounded hopeful, but resigned to the answer she expected. If she had seen Marlenas face at that moment though, she would have been astounded! Her mouth was open in an O of astonishment, her eyes closed, and the trace of a tear appearing. John saw, and immediately came to see what was the matter.

"Yes, Sami! Yes, we would love to come! Well, thank you, that would be lovely if you sent a car! We so look forward to it!" John was grinning and both eyebrows were hunched in his most pleased expression. Christmas was looking merrier and merrier.

EJ also had his mind on a surprise for Samantha for Christmas. He walked into the Salem Police Department, straight for Commander Roman Brady's office. The famous dry erase clue board was up, and now had three more boards attached to it. Eve Michaels was still listed as dead, no change there EJ thought. Andre Theopoulis was still listed under the same category, with the names Kate Black, EJ Wells, Chelsea Brady, Harris McMurty, and the poor security guard, Joe Andrews under the suspect grids. EJ shook his head, but looked with interest at the Chez Rouge E Coli Caper board. The lettuce had been tampered with, but by whom? And how? Another board said simply, Anthony DiMera, with another grid line listing the names of Lucas Roberts, Kate Roberts, and not surprisingly, EJ Wells. The criss cross lines, in various colors of marker pen were a tangled mess. EJ peered closer to see if anything on the board resembled reality as he knew it. The answer was no. The crack Salem P.D. was performing up to standard, which was good to know!

"EJ Wells, well, well, well, what in the hell do we owe the pleasure of this visit? Roman came out to greet him.

"I am here on behalf of Sami actually, and your grandchildren..the ones that Sami and I have together..I believe the only grandchildren you have left now, or may ever have..if that matters to you." EJ was not being kind, he really had no use for Roman anyway, and was doing this only for Samantha.

"We are extending an invitation to you to celebrate Christmas Eve with us. I understand Marlena, John, and Belle will be attending, and Sami would like you to join us for a dinner, some caroling, and a special surprise she has planned..may I say you will come?"

"Does this mean she wants to let bygones be bygones?"

"Commander Brady, unlike the rest of this family, Samantha does have an ability to forgive and forget, and she seems to be thinking about the fact that the twins do have to live in this town among a lot of Bradys..maybe she does not want them ostracized the way she has been..ever think of it that way?"

'I see you were looking at the crime board here, see anything of particular interest?"

"Only the fact that you still seem to have problems solving anything..wish I could be of assistance. Now, do I have your answer on Christmas Eve for Samantha?'

"Hell, yeah, I'll be there..but what is the surprise?"

"Aah, but then it would be no surprise would it?"

"What should I bring the kids?" Roman finally remembered the reason for the invitation.

"Yourself, Commander Brady, just yourself!"

Samantha worked closely with Tippin and Lorene to make sure everything would be perfect. She was working hard to complete a part of the family collage for the Christmas surprise out of Caroline and Seans picture, and frantically completing the arrangements on the special surprise she had for everyone. Only Belle was aware of the scope of the preparations and found it hard to keep a straight face when questioned by Marlena about how and why this had all come about.

Kate however, was having a Christmas season of heartache. She had had the super at Lucas' apartment let her in that morning, and the shock of what she saw had left her in a near state of collapse. Lucas had been in bed, feverish, obviously in an extreme state of ill health. He had looked to ill to move, so she had called for an ambulance. When the drivers got there, both of them looked at Lucas, and backed away.

"What is wrong, damn you! Help him!" Kate yelled at them in disgust.

"Lady, we are gonna help him, but first we have to protect ourselves, this guy is in full blown aids mode!"

They then found themselves with another patient, as Kate fainted dead away.

Tony DiMera came into the hospital to find Kate, crying inconsolably in the waiting room as the doctors bustled in and out of Lucas' room. He went to her, and embraced her, and smiling at Jules over her head.

"There, there, darling..I am here to help you..any way I can." Tony was comforting as a warm blanket to her, or a vodka martini. However, he had to give a salute to EJ for this bit of payback. Stefano would have been proud of his protégé!

**Chapter XIV**

Roman answered his cell phone to the sound of Carries crying voice. "Dad, it's me, can you talk?" the sobs in her voice brought Roman up short as he was walking out the door to Sami's party.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Talk all you want..besides it's your nickel.."Roman was glad of that, since this was Zurich.

"I'm in Los Angeles, Dad, I'm leaving Austin…I've left him, I mean. I have been wanting to come back to L.A., Zurich is so cold, and he wouldn't do it. He just didn't love me the way I thought he did Dad, I just never knew until it was too late!" Carrie wanted her dad to understand.

"What are you doing tonight Dad, going to Grandma and Grandpas?'" Carrie sounded like a homesick child as she asked about his holiday plans.

Knowing she would not like what he was about to say, but feeling that maybe he should have given Sami more of a listen to in the past, Roman turned on Carrie,

" You know, girl, maybe you didn't love him the way he thought you did, what made you leave him this time? You sure can't blame this one on Sami!..and as to where I am going, well, Sami has asked us all out to her place to spend Christmas Eve..get a chance to see my grandchildren for the first time up close." Roman stopped to let Carrie have a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Uh, I see. Well that's good dad, you have one daughter that can produce children, not me though, guess that makes her better in your book than me? Have a good time, I thought you loved me, but I guess not! How can you even speak to her? How can you forgive her for what she did to me? " Carrie was bitter and irrational in her still virulent hatred of Sami. Roman could understand it, but it seemed Carrie was now the one who could not find it in herself to be happy, even when it was handed to her on a plate. She never had to fight for it like Sami had.

'Carrie, stop it, I love both of you, I always will. Sami is just giving me a chance to see the kids, and I have to take it. You might want to think about it too sometime, these are your niece and nephew I'm talking about..that might be important to you someday!"

Roman thought about the conversation as he drove out to the DiMera Mansion. He could never think of this as the Wells House, it would always have that title to him. Poor Carrie, he could not help comparing her situation to Sami's . Sami was a celebrated authoress, with two beautiful children, and a husband who seemed to move heaven and earth to make her happy. EJ Wells had seen Samantha unhappy about Will not wanting to spend time with her, and had strong armed Kate Roberts into letting him visit that fateful weekend. Kate had told Roman about that. Kate had also bitterly complained that EJ was marginalizing her at Mystic, and she thought Samis complaints to EJ were the cause of that also.

Things seemed to get much worse for Kate after the airing of the tape at Wills funeral last year. All those years ago, he had suspected Kate and Lucas of being behind Francos' death, but had been unable to prove it. Then he fell in love with Kate, and did not want to pursue an unhappy truth. EJ Wells was of DiMera blood, and he would not forgive anyone who wronged Sami, Roman understood that about him. Now Kate's latest complaint to him seemed to have come true..Austin was being worked to death in order to undermine his marriage with Carrie.

Turning his car through the security gates, he looked at all Sami had in comparison with Carrie. If anyone had ever made this prediction as to which of his daughters would be celebrating a family night like this, he would never have guessed in a million years it would be Sami. This was a family dysfunction!

**Chapter XV**

Victor lay on the bed, eyes closed and the deep sleep that relaxed his features and made him look so peaceful was the sight that greeted Philip as he walked silently into the room. Nico pursed his lips and left to let Philip have a minute. EJ stepped in a minute behind. He was on time, and Philip looked up at him.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Philip had an idea, but he wanted to hear it out loud from EJ's lips.

"You are working with Tony DiMera, I want you to keep on doing that, but I want to know what he is doing. Do that, and you will have this to look forward to" EJ motioned for Dr. Soules to come in.

Within a few minutes, she had adjusted a few dials, and Victor began to twitch, his eyelids blinking, and his eyes focused on Philip. His voice was whispery, but full of the old Victor command, "Philip..son, good to have you back.."then the Dr. re-calibrated the dials, and Victor was back in the medically induced coma.

"What are you?" Philip looked at EJ like seeing the devil himself.

"I am what you wish you were, but are too weak to become. For every bad action, I do an equally good action, can you even understand that Philip? I suppose not, it is not easy to understand. I am a powerful man, and I have powerful business interests. I also have a family I love very much, and your father tried to kill the woman that I love, and the children she carried. He has to pay for that somehow, this is just a small way of doing it. If you do what I say, he will suffer no permanent harm, actually his internal organs are regenerating during this period of rest, he will be in better health when we bring him back than when we did this to him, right Dr. Soules?"

Dr. Soules nodded her agreement. This was extremely significant medical research, and her clinic stood to gain worldwide attention when the research was published.

"Your mother is also working with DiMera, and sleeping with him. What she does in that regard is of no consequence to me, but I warn you, if you side with her, not only will you go down, Victor will go down, and Kate. If you agree to help me, it will only be Kate that loses in the end."

"And if I tell you to just go straight to hell?"

Dr. Soules moved to the monitor, and the dials began to move. Victor flatlined within seconds..Philips eyes grew wide with a silent pleading, and EJ gave her a wave of permission.

"What are you going to do?" Philip dreaded the answer as he could almost read it in EJ's mind.

"I am going to see that Kate changes places with your father…will that be so bad?"

There were a lot of things Philip could blame his mother for. Her interference with Belle and Shawn created the vacuum that he had ended up filling. The pain of realization that Belle had never loved him in the way he needed, and that the baby he had loved and cared for was not his in the way that society said was most valued was a wound still unhealed.

Looking at Victor, though, was his role any less in what had happened?. He had already decided that EJ was not kidding, but making an offer that was serious and well thought out for whatever reasons. Philip also knew he was being forced to make a Faustian choice, but for the sake of what remained of his family legacy, he knew which one he would have to decide in favor of. The amount of power one man wielded in this room was staggering. All this had been arranged by EJ Wells, and he had even managed to recruit Nico to his side. How could he fight against this without the help of his father?

"If I agree, you will see that my father is restored completely? No lingering paralysis or memory problems?"

"He will be as he was before, but without the financial standing, that I can do nothing about."

"And my mother? Why do you want her like this".

"Medical research of course, and an insurance policy that you will do as you are instructed! Like your father, she will suffer no irreversible harm, I just need her out of my way for a period of time, maybe a year or two at most. You will have ample opportunites to visit and check on her condition. From time to time, we will let her come up, and you can actually visit with her. I am not unnecessarily cruel Philip, I also have a mother."

"When would this take place?" Philip was evaluating his response, and EJ was impressed that the young man was taking time to do this. He was not making an emotional decision, but strategically weighing his options.

"Right after New Years, Samantha will be gone on a business trip, and as you probably know, I have a meeting scheduled with Tony DiMera to discuss our settlements. So can we say we have a deal?"

Victor moaned in his sleep, and his hands twitched. Philip looked at him as though he were being given a sign. His head bowed, he needed Victor if he were to take on EJ, and he did not trust Tony DiMera, no matter what his mother said. This would keep her away from Tony, and Victor could help him more than his mother could. Her emotions got in the way.

"Alright, I agree. Now what?"

"Not to worry, there will be nothing that alarms Kate, I will see you all at the meeting. Now, I have to get to the airport, we have a family celebration tonight! I will give Belle your regards there!" EJ extended his hand, but Philip ignored it, more intent on the words that meant his former family would be spending time at the Wells Mansion this Christmas Eve!

**Chapter XVI**

Tippin took the coats from Marlena and John, Belle and Claire had already walked through the main hall way to the Great Room where the tree was the centerpiece. John's bottom lip protruded as he took in the house for only the second time. It was a show piece,he had to admit, but still had a homey feel. The fireplaces all contained glowing fires, and greenery and bows lined every mantle and stair way railing. Fairy lights decorated all the plants and ornamental trees. The little black cocker spaniel dressed in a red plaid sweater wagged and wiggled for attention from the visitors.

Sami came forward to greet them, carrying one thumbsucking baby boy. He looked as though he had just awoke, and he had a self satisfied grin from his session with mommy a few minutes before. Behind her, Nanny Bea carried Jessica who was jumping up and down in her arms, excited at the visitors, and the general feel of expectation in the house!

It was an awkward moment when Sami and Marlena faced each other. They had never been particularly overly affectionate with each other, and this moment was no different. "Hi Mom, you look beautiful.." Sami had never seen Marlena not look beautiful "This is Erin Jessica..we call her Jessica, and this little guy is Edward Justin, who we call Justin. I wanted E. J. initials, so EJ says the next set will be S and G's!" Odd to be explaining names so many months after their birth, but Sami had meant what she said at the funeral, it just seemed so silly now. These were the childrens grandparents, no matter what her feelings were before. She felt sorry.

A smile of longing went on Marlenas' face, as she reached out for the baby held by Sami. Normally more reticient than his sister, Justin this time reached out his arms too. He seemed to know her Marlena thought.

"He spends a lot of time looking at a picture of you upstairs, Mom, he just kind of likes your face". Sami did not say the picture was in Wills' closet, but a look at Marlena was enough to confirm she was touched.

John came forward then, and Sami offered Jessica to him, and he took her without hesitation. He had always been easy with children, and Jess took to him quickly, jabbering away and smiling at his every facial expression.

Roman arrived the same time as Caroline and Sean. Kayla and Stephanie had gone to Los Angeles to see Kim and Andrew. "Hello Dad, glad you could make it" Sami was quiet as she greeted him, but was surprised when he reached to kiss her cheek. That small gesture caused a tear to spring from her eye. She had never thought to see or feel any affection from him again. She had thought she did not want any. Surprisingly, it pleased her. It had been harder than she thought to carry a shell of bitterness inside. It hurt more than it healed.

"Thank you for the invite, Sami. It has been a long year. Tough for you too I bet." Roman was acknowledging that Sami also had feelings. This was a breakthrough! The day of the funeral and Sami's revelation of what she had done to keep Carrie and Austin apart had lessened his sympathy for Sami. Even though he knew she had lost a son and was lashing out again, he had a hard time understanding his daughter had once again done a hurtful thing that benefited only her.

He remembered how Sami had accused him of working with Kate to keep Will and her apart, and how she said she hoped she died hating him as much as she did then. She did not mean that , tonight showed it. Why did Sami act this way so self destructively so many times? He thought back to EJ's words at the wedding that love was all important to her, and she would cross any barrier for it. Yes, she would, he mused. What was lacking in Carrie was over compensated for in Sami. Roman was beginning to think he preferred what Sami was made of. She would fight for what she wanted, not throw in the towel whenever life threw a wrinkle her way. She reminded him of his Pop because of that very trait.

The babies came crawling over to Roman, Inky herding them in the right direction so that they never veered toward the tree. Caroline and Sean made all the introductions and explained to Roman the idiosyncrasies of each child! Jessica was a flirt, Justin, more of a thinking mans baby! Within a few minutes Roman had the personality traits of each child firmly established in his mind. Eight months of wondering was now ended.

The party had been in full swing for a half hour when EJ walked in, the young man behind him gave his cases over to Harris and Tippin before he stepped into the center of the room.

"Eric!" Sami was first to run to him, jumping up, wrapping her black velvet clad legs around his waist in a heartfelt twin greeting.

Roman and Marlena came next, it had been four years since they had seen their son. Eric laughed as he hugged and kissed them, then turned again to grab his sister. His Grandparents came next, then his step sister Belle. At this utter abandonment, Jessica and Justin howled, Claire joined in for no reason other than to add an alto voice! Inky was subdued, but ventured forth to the newest stranger. Eric saw the nieces and nephew he had only known from video and photos in the flesh, and he got down on the floor to talk to all of them, and bring forth fascinating toys from deep within his backpack!

The night went so fast, the babies had been exhausted, and taken up by Nanny to bed when Sami brought out the surprise she had been working on. Using many of the pictures in Carolines trunk, she had made a visual history collage of the Brady family. This was her way of making a bridge to them, and she hoped everyone would understand that she did love them, but was now living her own life, with her own husband and family. While she loved and respected their history, it was no longer her history, she would now be making that herself.

This was what she had hoped would be visualized by all of them. She did not expect that one picture would start the unraveling of a family mystery.

The picture was of a young Sean Brady. He was dressed in his finest suit back in the old country. He carried a hat which was placed about chest level. Next to him was a companion that would have been unrecognizable before the picture had been enlarged. But for those of the family who got close enough to the picture to see, the one companion appeared to be a young Stefano DiMera, while the young Sean Brady looked exactly like….Harris!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter XVII**

The whole room was quiet, as they looked at the photographs. When Sami had been putting it together, she had not noticed much about the one picture, just trying to fit it in where she thought it would look best. Which happened to be the center.

Chandler Loring was the first to say it aloud, "you could be Harris here, at that age.."her arm had been linked with Harris all evening and for her to remark on the resemblance would maybe have meant nothing except she looked close enough to see the tattoo on the neck of the pictured Sean Brady, and the one that matched exactly on the neck of Harris. Now everyone in the room knew there was something odd going on here.

Seans face had gone white as he looked at Harris, thinking about a pregnant Elena. She knew how much the insignia had meant to him when he was working with Stefano. If Stefano had managed to rescue the infant, the tattoo would always be a message to him. This man was too young though, his son would be at least 50 years old, there was no way…

"Yes, Mr. Brady, the tattoo is the one you think it is, this was a family tattoo given to all boys of age thirteen, per the instructions of a guardian that let his father be adopted by the prison guards family. ". EJ saw no reason not to let the truth be known. He motioned for Harris to come closer, and move his collar down a bit more. The tattoo was a clover leaf, entwined with a snake.

"Harris's adopted parents died in an accident fifteen years ago. I think you should meet your grandson now, though, don't you?"

Everyone in the room had read Samanthas book, thinking it was both fact and fiction, but now they were all seeing the true blending of two family dynasties in Sean and Harris. Sean threw up his hands, and admitted that he had loved the woman so long ago that Sami brought back to life in her book. He then asked for all to understand what a foolish young man he had been, and for them to understand what had been at stake with Samanthas writing of the book.

It had been the Samantha and EJ wedding that they had all seen as the blending of bloods they had all opposed, but in truth, it had begun decades before. Brady and DiMera, a Romeo and Juliet story begun decades ago, and bearing fruit in the form of Harris McMurty.

Harris was very uncomfortable at the unveiling, and Sami was dumbstruck at what her simple attempts at reconciling a families history had brought about. Caroline though, was her usual accepting self, rushing up to Harris to hug and welcome him warmly to her family. Sean also found himself drawn, for he was not just looking at a long lost grand son, there was a another link here..this was his own sons flesh and blood..a link to Elena and a love that lived on in his memories. His tears were genuine as he hugged Harris to him, in a welcoming gesture. Harris was still stiff, but memories of his own began to surface, as he remembered he had had a loving father and mother. When he lost them, Stefano had been his anchor, and had seen that he had a good upbringing.

Samantha of course, remembered all those times she just knew she had known Harris somewhere before, and now knew it was the days she spent as a youngster going through all the photos in the trunks.

"Harris, I guess we are cousins? Or something, Salem genealogy is always a little tricky" Eric and Sami were both laughing at this strange development!

"But EJ, why didn't you say something before? You must have known this?" Roman was not one to give up his suspicions easily.

Smoothly, EJ covered, "Until I saw the pictures Samantha was using, I had no idea myself..once I saw, I made some investigations myself, and uncovered all the information I have given here tonight" EJ smiled back knowing Roman could not prove otherwise.

"However, whatever..this is wonderful, isn't it Sean and Caroline?" Marlena was stepping up to also welcome Harris as a member of the family.

Chandler reached up to Harris to give him a kiss on his cheek. She was beginning to know him well enough to sense that he was pleased to have found some family to have as his own for this Christmas Eve.! His faint smile, as he linked his arm with hers again was the clue he gave her that she was mattering to him more and more.

EJ and Sami checked in on the babies after the guests had gone. It had been an evening of surprises, all of them good. Nanny told them to just go rest, and not to worry if the babies stirred, she would take good care of them.

The door to the bedroom had not even shut when EJ was pulling Sami against him with need and passion. Clothes flew all around the room as he threw her down on the bed, making her giggle in response. "Why EJ, what has you so worked up?..Kate chasing you around the desk again?"

"Not funny!..I want you, don't make me lose the feeling" He laughed.

"Umm, well, you know what they say?'

He groaned at her touch.."no, what do they say"

"Well, you know, good girls let you,but……."

"Oh God!!, yes!! what? what?" he had to have the answer..

"Bad girls help you!" and she was helping all she could!

"I love my bad girl!"

**Chapter XVIII**

Christmas morning started with Sami having Harris drive her to Mass, then a short stop at Wills grave.

This was not a trip she loved making, sometimes because she would find a memento left by Lucas or Kate, but the main reason is the grave was not where she felt closest to Will. The little closet space where his things remained was where she felt him the most. And truth now was, it was more and more a little harder to conjure him up there either. He was not lost in her mind, but was now occupying a corner that faded a bit each day. It had become a journey of pain fading away. Each day, she had found herself thinking about him less, but it made her mad at herself, as if she had no right to not feel the same amount of grief and pain. If she had been given to going to counselors, and she was not, she would have known it was a normal process of grief.

This graveyard trip was more a gesture of respect to his memory, than a reliving of it. She dropped a bouquet, and said the Lords Prayer..but her personal visits with him were reserved for his closet away from all eyes except sometimes Jess and Just.

The rest of the day was spent with EJ and the twins. They opened the gifts, ate dinner, then walked outside in the snow, delighting the kids when they made snow angels and came up drenched in white stuff.

Harris had the afternoon and night off, and was in town with Chandler. They shared a bottle of champagne, and an early night to bed.

Tippin, Lorene, and Nanny had been given the week off, to visit their own families. So it was a quiet house that the little family rattled around in until New Years.

Chandler was rising from the bed, Harris was sleeping soundly, a small snore escaping from his lips. Her note pad was on her night stand, and she had been jotted down some items that needed clarification from Sami. That was when Harris began to mumble in his sleep.."EJ, it's all our fault..all our fault.." The reporter in her could not help writing the words down. What fault? What did he mean.?

"Will shouldn't be dead, it's all our fault..God forgive us EJ..God forgive me.." Harris was now thrashing and she went to him to wake him up gently.

"Hey, big guys like you should not have nightmares, it makes the rest of us feel really superior!"she crawled in next to him, surprised to find him actually shaking.

"Want to talk about it, I did hear a part, maybe if you let it out, you can get some sleep and so can I!" her arms went around him to give him her warmth. He gave a quiet moments reflection, then felt he could carry this burden no longer.

"It was an accident Chan, I swear it, but we may have drove him to it. I try not to think that, but I cannot help it sometimes. When I watch Sami at the gravesite, I thank God she doesn't make me go with her too often." He held her tighter, the words straining as he continued to tell the whole of the story he dreamt of so many nights.

"Why hasn't EJ told Sami this" Chandler sounded horrified.

"EJ is not like all of us, he can put things away in his mind and not look at them" Harris knew this about EJ, but still did not understand it.

"He is not all bad, but he can use people for what he wants, and not mind the consequences at all. He never meant for Will to be hurt, but there is no way in hell he would risk losing Sami by telling the truth. He is afraid she could never forgive him".

"Harris, you are also a DiMera, more so than EJ, why does it bother you then? You didn't do anymore than him..less, since it was his idea to let Will know all these things?"

"I guess blood will tell, since I am also a Brady! They seem to be the softer side," Harris smiled at her, kissed her and began making love to her, both to quiet her questions and to quiet the ache that was still gnawing at him eating a guilty hole in his heart.

. **Chapter XVIV**

"Kate, Kate.." Tony was shaking a deeply sleeping Kate awake. She was on her side, a small trail of drool leaking from her mouth. It had been a five martini night, and she was emerging shakily from the alcohol fog she had been dwelling in since Lucas's condition had been diagnosed.

"Mmm, Tony, darling" she reached for him, but he maneuvered away in slight disgust. The smell of the stale alcohol breath she carried was distasteful. It was becoming a chore to carry on the charade of attraction to her now. He only hoped it did not have to continue much longer. His unspoken rejection registered in her conscious, and she let her normal haughty pride take over. Reaching for her robe, she donned it as she went into the bathroom. He refused to let her demean him that way, and he pushed his way in, she ignored him as she stepped into the shower.

"Let me join you, at least the smell is better this way..we have to talk." Tony had stripped and pushed the curtain aside.

"I need you to straighten up, the meeting is in two days, and you need to be up for it. This is of the utmost importance!"

"I have to meet with Lucas's doctors this morning, so leave me the hell alone". She turned away from him to lather her hair.

"You have such a beautiful back Kate, no wonder lying on it made you so much money", Tony's insult was softened as he used the washcloth to stroke her. Then he grabbed her hair to pull her head back and ignored her gasp of pain!

"Go ahead, meet his doctors, then get your rear into your office and keep tabs on what EJ is up to." His voice was low, menacing and conveyed all the deadlieness he meant it to. She knew she would obey.

"Belle! Belle! Harris is here to pick you up." John was calling up for the fifth time, bug meanwhile he was helping Harris carry out the luggage and baby accoutrements. They were traveling light as they planned on spending a lot of time shopping, but a baby just naturally increased the supply line needs! Harris looked at all of it, mentally tallying what he could manage to leave, just as he had done with Mrs. Wells load. He had already taken her, the babies, Nanny Bea and Trey to the plane. Upon arrival in L.A. they had a stretch limo waiting.

Marlena cried a bit, but John waved them off with glee, before turning to his wife and saying wickedly "how about we go back up and show 'em how much we don't miss 'em?"

EJ was at the plane, seeing that all was organized. He helped with bringing Belles luggage on, then gave the instructions for every ones comfort to the crew. Belle watched him interact so lovingly with his family, and felt a pang in her heart for Claire. She missed her Daddy, even as young as she was. Belle missed Shawn, and knew she always would. It seemed that bridge was burnt though. To Claire, though, Philip was Daddy! Philip did visit once in a while with Claire, but he was so busy with his new company that he found less and less time to spend with Claire. All Belle could think of when she saw EJ and the twins was how lucky they were to have a father in their lives that put them first no matter what. Why couldn't Claire have that? She deserved it after all she had gone through. EJ seemed to read her thoughts, as he turned to pick up Claire and twirl her above his head. "Hey sweetie!..Watch out for Mommy and Auntie Sami, ok, all of you take good care of them! Don't let them get in any trouble!" Belle was grateful to see Claire included in his attention. At last, all were buckled safely, the luggage stored, and Harris was getting his last minute instructions from EJ.

"They are to be in your sight at all times. I have hired others to guard the hotel rooms of the children when Sami and Belle are out, you just keep tabs on the two of them!"

"Boss, do you have the meeting arrangements handled though? You have the tricky part..and is Nico ready?"Harris was trying not to show how concerned he was about this, the timing could not have been worse for Sami's meetings in Hollywood. He had tried to dissuade EJ from keeping the timetable with Tony, but EJ also had deadlines he had to meet.

EJ assured Harris it was covered. Then he kissed Samantha goodbye, told her he would miss her, then let the crew close the door as he left. He stood at the tarmac of the gateway, watching as the plane taxied away for take off. His future was on the plane, his present waiting for him, and a dynasty to be won or lost depending on him the next two days.

The plane ride was uneventful, the kids all slept most of the way. Trey used the time to put together several looks that he thought would be good on Belle and Sami. Nanny was using her time to nap, as she knew the time change would wreak havoc on the babies schedules. Sami and Belle laughed, talked, and generally enjoyed this very rare time together. Eric was flying out a little later, and they were all going to just enjoy this once in a lifetime family reunion! Harris kept checking his watch, worried about everything as always!

An entourage of this size always attracted attention. Sami's celebrity did precede her, and a few paparazzi waited at the hotel entrance as the party checked in. Harris was mindful of his duties, though, and no one came too close. He met up with the security guards that were to handle things, and saw that they knew what was to be expected.

Sami and Belle admired each others looks after Trey had finished. Belle was looking very hot in a low slung jean outfit, complete with white high heeled boots. A white see through blouse, with matching camisole set off her blonde good looks in a sexy but sophisticated way. Sami was dressed in a cherry red strapless dress that made the most of her coloring, and voluptuous body. Harris looked at the both of them, hoping against hope.."Well, Belle, Trey, Eric..you guys wanta go out?"

"This is Hollywood, look at us, look at you! Damn right we want to go out!"

Harris grimaced. This was gonna be a bumpy night!

**Chapter XIX**

It was nearing one a.m. when they all made their way into the club that was being talked about as the hottest one in Hollywood. It had taken a Five hundred dollar tip to get the bouncer to let them in, as well as being vouched for by Cameron Diaz who loved all of Sami's books. Sami autographed one for her, and shrugged at the looks she got from her party.

"Sami! Look, there is Carrie..omigod!" Belle pointed to the in line, and at the blonde about twentieth in a line that was moving no where. She was with another girl, and both looked as if they knew they were not getting in this night.

"Harris, take care of that" Sami wanted to know what Carrie was doing here! Roman had said Austin and her were split and that Carrie was still running High Style from California now. Harris brought the pair over, and Belle, Eric and Carrie were ecstatically greeting each other! Then Carrie saw Sami.

"Well, Carrie, this is a surprise. We heard you were back at High Style". Sami was being uncharacteristically gracious, but many things had changed about Sami the past couple of years. "Won't you and your friend join us..?" Carrie would have said no, but Crystal, her friend was so overjoyed at finally getting into "The Cine" she was salivating!

Harris led them all to the table he had managed to procure with a little heavy persuasion. Carrie sat, glaring at Sami. There were still scores to settle. OK thought Sami, maybe it is time to have this out. The first round of tequila shooters came out a draw.

"Still have a bit of that pregnancy weight hanging about I see!" Carrie drew first blood.

"Yes, when you can get pregnant it does hang around a bit, but when you can't, it doesn't matter anyway does it? Like to see a picture of the kids?" Sami hit an artery.

Eric sat in between them, Harris backed away a bit. Carrie downed the second shooter, taking the lime in one squeeze. Belle smiled an awkward smile.

Crystal looked from one sister to the other, totally uncomprehending what was going on.

"Did you know we bought the apartment building that you and Austin made love to on the night he asked me to marry him? Yep, and bulldozed it down! No door with any initials on it anymore, so if you come back to town there will be no unhappy or unholy memories!" Sami slammed her second shot glass down!

"Oh, and no one is sending you notes anymore either advising you to tell the truth, which is something you could never do anyway..well, maybe if you can hide it behind a bookcover?" number three and Carrie was still going strong.

"Bookcovers that reach the bestseller lists…now Highstyle, kind of equates with no style..I mean without Austin propping this company up, I hear it would of gone belly up again..now what will happen? He can't keep pumping money into it..tell ya what, I'll just buy your little sweat shop and let you work there for me..howdja like that.." Sami did a double on that one, putting glass three and four next to Carries. The waiter was now looking for cover.

"You bitch!"

"You witch!"

And they flew at each other. Harris and Eric jumped for them, but they both rolled away, under tables, in between dancing legs..it was a free for all that had the photogs in the club blazing away with cameras. Harris finally got an arm around Samis waist, and Eric had Carries arms pinned when the flashbulbs finally got the attention of Sami.

"Get those cameras off her, Harris, do something!" Sami was now protective of Carries privacy. This was her sister damnit, and nothing Sami did should reflect on her! Harris took Carrie under his coat, shielding her torn dress and exposed chest from the photographers as Sami and the rest followed them out of the club to the Limousine.

"Wow! This was so much fun! Thank you Sami,!" Crystal had been having the time of her life. Everyone in the club was coming up to her to ask who the fighting chicks were, and slipping her phone numbers and invites to after hour parties..she was in! Harris hailed a cab for her, poured Carrie and Sami into the Limo, threw a few wads of cash at the photogs who now had broken cameras, got Eric, Trey, and Belle pushed inside, then motioned for the driver to hit it!

There would be no keeping this out of the papers Harris knew. He just hoped he had a chance to explain it all to EJ before he read it himself. .

Carrie wiped a smudge of lipstick from her cheek. Sami tried to recoup the hair do she started out with, but found she could not raise her arm without her dress falling down in front completely.

"Slut" Carrie smiled the insult at her.

"Yeah, well who got you out of Austins bed this time, Carrie-poo?"

" I would have to say..honestly..he bored me out of it himself!"Carrie hunched her shoulders in a spasm of laughter.

"I coulda warned ya!" Sami was giggling!

Belle and Eric found themselves grinning in spite of themselves, and Harris was coughing into his handkerchief to hide his own amusement.

"Stay with us tonight, lets catch up, all of us!" Sami issued the invitation, but a catch in her voice let Carrie know it was heartfelt.

"Sounds like a plan"

**Chapter XX**

A groan escaped Sami as the light from the window passed over her face. She rolled over to get away, but it followed her making her face squinch up. The headache was also pounding away as the small hand reached up to pull on her hair. "Claire, sweetie, mommy's over there.." she was going to try to get a few more sleep minutes, but Claire was insistent. She had mastered the art of climbing out of her crib, and was aiming for some company!

The two other cribs in the room had awake occupants, who were watching their clever cousin with undying admiration! "Do it again, Claire..she will wake up good if you do it again!" Jess was encouraging her cousins efforts.

"Take the bunny and hit her with it..that always works with Jess!" Justin was throwing the suggested weapon as he gurgled the instruction. Claire got the bunny and began to pound Auntie Sami with it, laughing at the way she tried to cover up from the onslaught!

"Claire, no! no!" Carrie had opened her eyes, and was bouncing from the other bed to gather her niece up before Sami pulled all the covers up over her head, which would have swept Claire off her little feet. By this time, Nanny had heard some of the commotion, and was heading in to gather up the brood for their breakfast. Belle also came to life about this time, and took Claire from Carrie. That left Carrie with empty arms, so she turned in the direction of the twins crib. A set of small chubby arms reached out for her, encased in a set of pink velour jimmies. Drawn, in spite of the jabs of pain in her heart, Carrie walked to Jessica and picked her up. Nanny had taken Justin already to change him, and Carrie walked over beside the changing table to help with Jess.

Eric rubbing his eyes, came in wearing a t-shirt and jam bottoms. As always, he was a light sleeper, so different from Sami who was still denying the approach of morning.

'Hey, come on, it's almost nine, you have to be at the meeting by 10:30, and Trey is waiting to dress you!"

For some reason, that penetrated Samis' conscious, and she knew she had to fly! She came out of the bed like a projectile, looking at the clock, and making a wail of protest as she remembered her stupidity last night! She knew the papers would be full of what happened, how was she going to face these studio executives a this meeting. This movie was so important, and now because she had lost control with Carrie it was going to be a big awful bloody mess!

"Carrie! Listen, you gotta help me out here!" Sami was pleading and hoping that last nights forgive and forget cry fest meant something real!

"What do you mean?" Carrie was thinking that she should be finding a way to make it to her own office, and with a set of clothes that were not half torn off of her.

Just then, Trey came waltzing in, carrying an armful of clothes. Carrie shrieked as she realized she was only wearing underwear and a strapless bra.

"It's just Trey, get a grip! Trey, find her something quick!" Sami was not even questioning what he handed her, just ran for the bathroom to shower and put it on! "Carrie, use the other bath, get ready, you have to come with me or I'm screwed!"

Trey turned to give a once over on Carrie.."Hmmm..yes, I have just the thing!" He rummaged around in his pile, then came up with a sarong type skirt, with a shirred off the shoulder blouse that managed to fit her, even though it was made for the shorter, more voluptuous Sami. Adding a set of feather earrings, and even fashion conscious Carrie was impressed with Treys sense of style.

"Great, I think I can make it to the office just in time!"

"No! you have to go to the studio with me! They will have seen what went on in the club last night, so you and I have to make nice with each other in front of them! We will say it was all just part of the publicity! Just re-enacting some of the books juicier stuff! Please, Carrie help me!"Sami was pulling on the second layer of her blouse and lacing it up the front.

Carrie was smiling, while thinking this whole thing over. Help Sami? What would Austin think? What would Kate think? This would be good! It would also be good for High Style, no publicity was bad after all, and Carrie was starting to develop some fine tuned business instincts! Yeah, she would do it!

"Belle, Eric, help Nanny with the kids, I have passes on the table for Disneyland! We will meet you there later! You have the Limo for the day, Harris will be with you too!"

Harris glared at that. "No, I will be with you, lock step. Look at the trouble you got into last night..I have to be right beside you, there is no argument! I will arrange for some security for Belle and Eric. Don't worry..but I am on you..EJ would have my neck if I let you loose on your own!"

"Harris..I would feel better if you were helping with the kids! Think of them in those lines at Disneyland! You could make it so much more fun for them..you wanta go to Disneyland too don't ya? Carrie and I are gonna be on a studio, with guards at the gate! Send one of the other security people with us! It will be ok, and Eric, Eric can come with us too and take some shots! ."Sami was turning on all the charm faucets with this last salvo. "We will go directly to Disneyland and call you to meet us at the gate. Let the babies have some fun..you too!"

This had not been part of the drill with EJ. It had always been assumed that Sami would go to the studio to meet with Mildred and the executives. Belle and the rest would stay back at the hotel suite until they returned. What happened?

Carrie was a wild card, and the melee the night before at the club was not part of his carefully planned agenda. Now he had two sets of people to guard. he made his decision. The most unprotected set of people would be the children. He pulled out his cell phone to let EJ know the arrangements.

"Harris, I am looking at a picture of my wife crawling out from under a pair of strange mans legs in a club..and it looks like she is heading for a blonde that looks to be Carrie with her talons unsheathed...please tell me I am hallucinating!"

"Boss, believe me, I tried to get all the pictures squelched, someone musta snuck one in on a camera phone..damn technology is sure screwing things up ya know?"

"Why were you out anyway..what about the kids?"

"The girls wanted to see Hollywood.."

"Harris, you know better!"

"Boss, please, it is getting worse now. Sami is insisting on taking Carrie with her to smooth things over with the studio..and she does not want me coming along. She wants Carrie and Eric to go..that leaves me to take Belle and everyone else to Disneyland!"

"Well then, Harris, looks like you are going to Disneyland!"

**Chapter XXI**

"Chelsea, has Kate come in yet?" EJ was looking at his watch, and the clock on the wall. Both looked to be correct, with a reading of 11:30.

"She just called, and she is on her way, I guess Lucas is still in observation at the hospital, so hang tight!" This was bad, Chelsea knew, Kate had been late every day for the past week, and EJ was starting to check up on her every day. It was getting impossible to cover!

The envelope in EJ's hands had been delivered by special courier an hour before. It was from the clinic in South Africa, and would now represent some glimmer of hope for Lucas. EJ smiled at the irony. He was responsible for giving him the disease, he would now present him with a possibility of survival, and the result would be an increase in the wealth of his medical research facilities. Lucas would become the poster boy for this treatment in the Western World. It had been researched on victims in South Africa, innocent people who had done nothing more than be born into a society that valued manhood over protection of women and children.

The concept of total synergy being played out here pleased EJ"s sense of fair play.

How many times had Lucas thrown Samantha to the proverbial wolves in their tortured history together, now he knew Lucas would love Sami enough to leave her alone.

Thinking to himself, EJ said aloud "Ok Lucas, after eliminating yours truly, you were promised that Samantha would be yours for the taking…that is why you agreed to work for Tony DiMera, but I don't think you would do that to her now, would you?. if she were free you would choose to leave her alone now! At least I am giving you credit that for once you would put her above yourself!" So now this was one pawn he had knocked off the chessboard belonging to Tony DiMera.

Kate presented herself in front of EJ, sitting on his desktop, and crossing her legs provocatively, she sorted her mail on his desk in a gesture of defiance.

"Nice to see you Kate, looking well..and Lucas?"

"Don't act smug EJ, Tony has already made the contacts and little Miss Kandi will soon be meeting up with her own comeuppance".

"Kate, violence towards women has never been what Tony is about, unless of course you want it!" EJ tilted Kates face towards him, and stroked the bluish bruise that lingered above her eyebrow, barely hidden by her hair. "You must be really exciting him now Kate, what does he have in mind for you next?"

"You will know soon enough!" she hissed.

"Kate, Kate, what about our great friendship?" EJ was thoroughly enjoying baiting her now. "And I had such news for Lucas!"

"What are you talking about" he had said the words that would get her attention. Lucas had been told if the experimental treatment was approved, he would be on the list.

"My clinic's treatment has shown great promise, and I think Lucas would be an ideal candidate, since the strain of virus he has is the one most seen in the clinic…isn't that a coincidence? Are you interested?" EJ crossed his arms, awaiting her reaction.

"You bastard! Kandi is not even infected is she? Just Lucas! How did you do that? Why? "

"My dear Kate, I think Tony can tell you what Lucas did to my wife…I know, I know, he was going to see she never came to any real harm..but tell me, how would you like it if young Chelsea out there were taken and buried alive? Terrified for her life1 What about Billie, would you like that to happen to her? It all can you know, it is not that hard to do. I can arrange many things. I have the power. But choosing to wield it is another matter. You are lucky I do not take that worthless whelp of yours and break every bone in his body! He is going to live a long miserable, and lonely life! But in the meantime, the experiment on him is going to enable others to live longer, in better health, and have somewhat normal lives. Just not him!"

"The treatment…"Kate was pleading…

"Yes Kate, he will get it..now about you and Tony DiMera..we need to talk now!"

**Chapter XXII**

Harris was busy at the gate, keeping the flock together. There was a double stroller, a single stroller, a Nanny with a double diaper bag, a snack bag, a change of clothing bag, three babies, one mommy, and a stylist who was feeling underused!

Trey looked at Belle, and sighed. Ok, maybe the sweatpants and t-shirt fit the bill at Disneyland. At least the kids all looked Trey-manifique! He had put Justin in one of his baby line outfits patterned after a Nascar driver outfit. Jess was in the dress version of the same speed suit, with matching flag patched panties. Claire was her usual gorgeous self, in a jean onesie that matched the ribbon in her hair. Jess gave her a thumbs out of mouth and up for her really put together look!

He had tried making a few suggestions to Harris, but Harris was always comfortable in his familiar faded levis, blue levi shirt, and jean jacket. Nanny was different, she took his suggestion for a comfortable slack set with gratitude. Well, Trey shrugged, this was not what he was here for, but even babies need style!

Claire had decided she had a favorite person in this entourage. Harris was her chosen one, and no one else would do. If Belle picked her up she struggled, Trey was not even given a chance, it was Harris or no one. So as she was carried into the Disneyland gates,it was on his shoulders, it was his knee that she sat upon in the train, and she was not to be put down under any circumstance. This was her Prince Charming. Belle was amazed. "You must remind her of Philip., she really misses him I think". She sounded wistful. "It is just so sad when I see how great EJ is with Jessica and Justin, and I want someone to be like that for Claire, all kids deserve that".

"Yes, they do, maam, everyone should have a dad..I miss mine every day!". Harris was smiling at Claire, as she had won him over easily. "Lets all go have some fun!"

The studio guards looked up Samis name as she pulled up to the gate. She was given directions and drove onto the lots. Eric was getting his gear ready, and Carrie was looking around in astonishment at the famous studio she was now inside of!

"You know, Harris is gonna be awful cranky when he finds out we ditched the security detail!"

"Fiddle, this is so silly, most of this is because EJ is worried about Tony back in Salem. We are not in Salem! Now come on, we are going to be late!"

Mildred came up to Sami, and kissed both cheeks. It is so good to see you child! You look wonderful, no worse for wear after the very exciting night you must have had last night! Wonderful reading….I was so happy to see you made the pages of Variety! Good work! And I have not even sent over your publicist yet! ..you must be Eric and Carrie..good to see you again..nice shot of you too! Loved it! Loved it!..Now lets go on in..we have to meet with Mr. Logan Hefsher, he is the one they have given your screenplay too..he is known to be a killer writer..come now, come along.."Mildred talked a mile a minute, as she herded them all into the office of the esteemed Mr. Hefsher.

His appearance was striking. He was a large man who filled the room both in the terms of his mammoth size, and the number of trophies and awards he had strewn everywhere. He did not stand as they came into the room, but motioned for his secretary to move some piles of magazines and papers off several chairs to give them all seating.

For some reason, Sami felt immediately uneasy. He did not even pause for introductions before launching into his take on her book. "Ok, poopsie, I just have a few suggestions to make..I think maybe we should change the love interest in this thing..I think this Catherine Robertson, now she is one sexy old broad huh?..she should be shagging the young Jason…that would play so much better..Make a great triangle.."

"Uh no, I mean besides being old enough to be his mother, she is his mother! ..we need to leave these things the way I wrote them Mr. Hefsher, the people in this book are characters that I know intimately..you cannot just come and rewrite them..trust me!"

Carrie joined in" My sister is right! The way she wrote this is the way it was lived, this is the story millions of people have bought and will buy movie tickets to see! To try and add a sexual story in that is so out of context will mean you fail Mr. Hefsher! The triangle is me, Austin, I mean Jason, and Sabrina. That is what has been written about!"

He looked at her through his horn rimmed glasses, as he used his handkerchief to wipe a spot off one of the lenses. "damn back splash" he muttered. "Well who should she shag then,,damn shame to waste her".

"Don't worry about that, you have three fourths of the book to get through" Mildred laughed.

The rest of the meeting was back in Sami's control. Executives came in met with her, and were impressed with her charm, and her business savvy. Even Logan saw things her way in the end. Her book and screen play were going to be cast within 6 months, and the movie itself would be out by the end of the next year. Talk was then of producing a night time soap series, things could not have gone better! Sami could not wait to tell EJ, but when she called, he was not in. Chelsea said he had left for the meeting with Tony DiMera and Kate. That was news. Samantha had not been told of any meeting. A cold chill ran up her spine, but she shrugged it off. Nothing was wrong. Life was perfect. And they were going to Disneyland!

**Chapter XXIII**

The Wells table at Chez Rouge was set for four. The dinner guests would be EJ Wells, Kate Roberts, Tony DiMera, and Philip Kirakis. Maggie had originally taken the reservation for five, but Lucas illness had changed things. She had visited him in the hospital that day, and her heart had broken at her nephews condition. She knew she should have kept closer tabs on him the past year. The loss of Will, and also the loss of Sami had hit Lucas so hard. As a sponsor, she should have recognized the signs of his relapse, but with all the stuff going on at the restaurant, it had been impossible. When the E Coli scare struck she had been so unprepared.

Mystic Communications had been on the story from almost the moment the first people had fallen ill. Her financial situation would have been dire, if EJ had not come to her rescue. He handled all the legal problems as part of his purchase offer. She knew she owed him a lot. It made her regret her part in the Lucas and Will ruination date debacle. Thank God EJ Wells did not hold grudges! She was being paid quite well to run the restaurant, and was allowed to manage as she saw fit. Business was back to normal, and EJ and his P.R. campaign had been a big reason for that. The man was a genius, was all Maggie could think. He had paid all the medical bills of the people affected, and had managed to give Salem University Hospital a boost by letting them try the experimental drug developed by Mythic Medical Research Foundations to treat the ones taken ill. It had been a miracle.

Tony had listened to Maggie relate this story with all the patience he could muster. All he could think as he listened to her was "are you sure you are not blonde under that red?" Of course EJ stopped the epidemic, he had started it! No one but him knew everything EJ was doing in Salem. It was not that he was upset about what EJ was doing..he was upset because he should be the one doing it! This was his town, his playground…Stefano had been cruel to give it over to EJ! EJ now resided in the mansion that should have been his, with the lovely Samantha who also rightfully belonged to him!

Tony remembered the picnic he had arranged for himself and Samantha. She of course had been playing him, and that made her seem twice as delightful now. Tony twirled the cognac to enhance the flavor as he sat at the bar waiting. Not long now as he looked at his watch, they were set to have dinner at eight, and within two hours after that, his power in this town would be cemented!

Philip bent down to his father to whisper in his ear."This is the last night you will be like this Dad, I swear it."

Dr. Soules looked at the dials, "It is all ready, so when the exchange takes place, I will bring your father up..he should be given a sleep sedative immediately though to lessen the shock of moving him about."

Philip got to his feet, then pulled the cell phone from his pocket. "Mom, it's me, yeah, I am on my way to dinner. I need you to come back to the hospital with me tonight, we have to make some other arrangements for Pop..Yeah, after dinner is fine. The meeting will be over in plenty of time I think".

Nico waited for Philip to leave before he made his call, "Yes..eet ees arranged..Kate weel be here for the exchange..Don't worry, ees under control!".

EJ pulled out the chair for Kate, then sat himself, smiling a greeting to Philip, then Tony. "I recommend the Veau a persillade! A wonderful veal..or the filet with the merlot crème sauce..he was being the ever gracious host. He pointed to the wine list, and whispered to the sommelier "bring three bottles of Grand Cru Batard Montreches" and Tony gave a most appreciative nod at his cousin.

"I appreciate your treating us to the best, since this may not be what you will want to do after this meeting.." the napkin was unfolded and placed on Tony's lap with a slight flourish as he spoke.

"This is just a preliminary meeting Tony, a chance for us to get to know each other. Stefano was always so proud of you, he always said if you only could learn to control the emotional side of your nature he would have given his soul to see you carrying on in his name!" EJ used the same time to give his napkin the same flare.

Philip decided it was time for his family to be brought into this conversation. "I want to know when my father will be released to me..or my part in this is done!" Kate glared at him in her best shut up son mode! He would ruin everything!

A toast was given, Tony said "To new opportunities"..but EJ wanted the toast to be "to passing the torch!"

Kate became the peacemaker, "to an opportunity to pass the torch!"

When the first course was presented, another bottle of wine was being opened. The sommelier poured another round. The food was delicious, but Kate was fidgeting, just pushing the food about on her plate. Tony looked at her with a command in his eyes. She picked up the fork and forced the food nervously to her mouth. EJ was aware of the difficulty she was having swallowing. Good, the coating on her glass was beginning to have an effect. By the time the main course was on the table, she seemed to be having trouble concentrating.

EJ took a forkful of the veal, and brought it to his mouth..delicious..but when he swallowed, he realized his mistake! The airway in his throat immediately closed up, his hands clutched at his neck. The smile on Tony's face, replicated in Kates quickly, and Philips showed him that he had been too arrogant and was now going to pay in a very big way. Before he lost consciousness, Samantha and his children were his last thoughts!

**Chapter XXIV**

Disneyland with three babies takes a lot of care and time was all Harris could think. You no sooner had one fed and changed, than something spilled on another one, and it started all over again! Trey kept flirting with a Mickey Mouse and all of them got that song in their heads and could not stop singing "It's a small world after all..la la la la la.." That is always a hazard of Disneyland!

Sami and Eric made it there, but Carrie decided it would be best if she spent some time at the company she was quickly running into the ground a second time. Sami put the notation into her blackberry to see about buying it from Austin. He was really no business man either, it was best he just managed the Zurich Mythic Operation…EJ would have to put someone else on this, and just let Carrie do the PR work which was her main talent.

Eric was so busy taking shots of the kids Sami had not had any time to talk to him. Justin had decided that Uncle Eric was pretty cool. Being a baby of very above average brain, he had figured out this relationship between his mom and this new guy really quick. "Jess, this guy is the same to mom as I am to you?"

"Oh, he is her private pest too?" Jess had enough from Justin today. He had dropped her Minnie Mouse ears, the pink ones, spilled lemonade on her pretty racing dress, and dropped a frozen chocolate banana on her side of the stroller where it melted and she sat in it, with a brown mess running down her leg. It had not been pretty!.

"Brother..twin brother..you know..born on the same day..like us..that's neat huh? Maybe when we grow up we will have twins too!"

"I think it would be best if I had both girls and you had both boys! You have been so mean today!"

"Hey, don't get mad, I would love to have a brother or sister..you guys are so lucky!" Claire was trying to stop trouble before it started!

"So Eric, when do you think you are gonna settle down and give us some more cousins?" Sami was cleaning up Jessica's leg as she decided to pry.

"May be quite awhile Sami..I am gay!"

"Eric, what do you mean" Belle was unbelieving.

"Gay. I.love other men..I like musicals. I talk to my plants..I cook gourmet..you know, all those things they say are gay..I am! And.I am a very happy gay man. And I even think I may be attracted to Trey! " Eric was biting on his chocolate covered banana the whole time, until he realized the picture it made after his statement. So he stopped.

"Well, it is not what I expected to hear as an answer, but Eric you know I will always love you, no matter what. Have you told Mom and Dad?"Sami was not judging her twin, but wanting to let him know he was her brother and that was all that would ever matter.

"Mom and John, of course, but since Dad and I are not close in any way at all, I just haven't had the time, or inclination to hit him with this. I think I will just let him figure it out on his own, ya know?".

"You could tell John, but not Dad?" Sami did not understand.

"Sami, face it, who was our real father growing up?" Eric was bringing Sami to a truth she had long disregarded. "Dad left us, and he left us when he had a choice not to. John would have kept us with him, with Mom and Carrie and Belle, but Dad would not allow it, then he leaves us high and dry. I can forgive him for doing it, but I can't forget. John has accepted what and who I am. I really do not think Dad will do that. Someday, I will just tell him, but as of now, it is better that I just live my life apart. I love you Sami, and I promise to be a part of their lives more than I was with Will., but Salem is not where I want to hang my hat, too many painful memories!"

Harris answered his cell phone and got news that he held onto for a moment. He looked at Samantha Wells, she was embracing her brother. He hoped Eric would stay strong for her as she would need him. He pulled out his hip flask and took a quick drink of liquid courage himself.

'We have to get back to Salem..Mrs. Wells, EJ is in the hospital..he is in some kind of coma..he may be dying!"

**Chapter XXV**

Sami looked at Harris as if she was lipreading his words. Carefully, she made him repeat, then again. It made no sense. EJ was in the prime of his life, he was not dying. Will was gone, surely God would not take EJ too..this was too ridiculous for words!

"Harris, don't say that, you must be wrong..mistaken..lying, I


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter XXV**

Sami looked at Harris as if she was lip reading his words. Carefully, she made him repeat, then again. It made no sense. EJ was in the prime of his life, he was not dying. Will was gone, surely God would not take EJ too..this was too ridiculous for words!

"Harris, don't say that, you must be wrong..mistaken..lying, just don't say that again! Now what is it you really meant?" Sami was not going to believe anything that Harris said, and he could not make her believe it!

"Mrs. Wells, Samantha" Harris gripped her shoulders.."I swear, that was the hospital, he was taken there by ambulance, something happened at Chez Rouge, they think he may have choked on something..he had an airway obstruction and it could not be cleared..they think he may have been oxygen deprived for too long..he is on life support..that is what they are saying.. do you want to speak with them?"

Sami yanked the phone and demanded "Who is this?"

"It is Mike Horton, Sami, I have been back at University Hospital for a couple of days for a seminar. Kayla and I are working together on this case. We will do everything we can. Just hurry and get back here..he may hang on longer if you get here in time..we will be able to evaluate his condition better if he can be entubated and we can wean him off the respirator..when can you get here?" That was all she could bear hearing. Silently she handed the phone off to Harris,,

"Tell him how soon we will be there." She said a grateful prayer that Mike Horton was the doctor on the case.

Eric held Sami in his arms for the entire flight. The twins were subdued, both of them looking at each other and silently wondering what was Mommy so sad for, and where was Daddy,.. he should be here if Mommy was sad,. he was always there if she was sad.

They would not let themselves cry..if Mommy was crying they had to make her happy again!

Justin let go with his la la la song he had learned on the Disneyland ride. Mommy did not smile.

.Jess put on her Mickey Mouse ears, the pink ones, and stuck out her tongue which usually sent Mommy into spasms of giggles..but Mommy still did not smile.

Not knowing what else to do, they both stuck small thumbs into their mouths which usually brought Nanny or Mommy hurrying to distract them out of that, but no one stopped them at all, so they sucked the offensive thumbs and fingered their plushy bunnies until they fell into a fitful, worried sleep.

Their was no one to meet them at the airport, so Harris hired a car to take the family home, leaving Eric and himself to escort Sami to the hospital. The nurses at the main station tried to stop them, but Harris stood in the way, and Sami was free to enter the cubicle. If she had tried, she could not have conjured a sight more strange in her wildest imaginings. His face, devoid of the expressions that made EJ the man he was, was still so beautiful to her, The long lashes still shadowed along the aristocratic cheekbones, and the brow that was always able to raise itself mockingly at her when she amused him, this was all EJ, but where was the rest of him. Something was gone.

Viewing EJ, the self assured race car driver, and a young powerful business tycoon who ran a mega empire lying on a bed with tubes and lights blinking from every inch of his body caused Samantha to clutch at Eric. Mike was standing over him, adjusting the dial of the machine that seemed to be synchronizing all of the activities that were sustaining the life force of her husband.

'What is that thing" Sami pointed to the machine that Mike was re calibrating.

"This is a medical breakthrough Sami, the Phoenix Machiine. It was developed by Mythic Medical Lab Research, isn't that one of EJ's holdings? He should be very proud of it we used them extensively in Israel. It saved the lives of many people who had blast injuries, ischemic events, some drowning victims or others with oxygen deprivation incidents. Funny though, his other readings do not indicate that he was a victim of any of these so looks like we will be running more tests later.

Right now, just be here with him. We never know what level of consciousness patients in this condition are really at for several days, sometimes weeks. Just your voice may help him hang in there" Mike was being kind, and Sami knew she had no reason to expect it. This was only one more person she had a past with.

For now, though EJ was her priority. She knew she had to help bring him out of this. She could not lose him, they all needed him too much. Eric and Harris stepped out sensing she needed to be with EJ alone. Harris was now making the contacts he needed to figure out what had gone so wrong at this meeting. Somehow, EJ had miscalculated.

Sami knelt beside EJ's bedside, and reached to hold his hand. For a few minutes she was silently praying, calling on a God who had seemed so distant to her for much of her life. Hoping this time would be different she asked in the name of the Son:

"Please, God, you have to give us a chance. Will never got the chance, I got there too late for you to hear my prayers! I know I have promised a thousand times to be good if you would ever intercede for me..I really have never had to pay up, because, well, you didn't ever really interecede..now did you? But God, I need EJ, the babies need him. Whatever you may be punishing him, or us for, I promise, just let him live, let him be whole, let him watch his children grow up, and we will do so much good in this world! EJ already does, but I know not always in ways you would approve, but that will change..believe me, it will! In the name of your Son,..amen" Samis bargain with God was sealed she hoped.

**Chapter XXVI**

Her contract with God now firmly established in her mind, Sami turned her full attention and love on her husband. Whatever he had done at any meeting with Tony, she knew she should have been there. She knew Tony as well as anyone. Now if there was to be a fight with him, she knew she would have to do it until EJ was well.

"EJ, I should never have gone to California without you, and this will never happen again. I will not be apart from you for one minute. I remember you telling me "I will always be here for you…well now I am telling you the same thing. I have never had anyone like you EJ, someone who saw inside me, and accepted me for who and what I was. You never said "Sami" you have changed into a better person..I was the person you wanted, just the way I am. That was the most precious gift I have ever received.

"How can anyone return a love like that EJ? Sometimes I pinch myself just to make sure that I am not sleeping and I am going to wake up and find it was all a dream. And I am still just plain Sami Brady..who keeps falling in love with men who don't love me..I have lost a son who I hope loved me, but now I will never be sure..but I trust in your love, I believe in your love. Remember telling me if things are meant to be, trust in them, I never could have done that if not for you.

I can forgive you anything EJ, but I will not forgive you if you die on me!

Come back, come back..if you can hear me at all..come back!" She willed him to come back, but the steady hum of the respirator and the pings of the monitors were all that she heard.

EJ though, did hear every word but for some reason he could not respond. That was so strange he thought. I can see her, I can hear her, and when she touches me, I feel her. Please don't leave Samantha, touch my hand again. It is so warm and I feel so cold. Why can't you hear me, I am answering you…Then just for a slight second she looked at him, and he felt a connection to her, and knew she felt it too. It was only a second, but it had been so real.

His awareness was high, but it did not register anywhere. He knew exactly what was happening, but he had no control over any of it. If there could ever be a living nightmare this was it.

Dr. Soules then came into the room. EJ looked at her and tried to blink. He could not even manage to operate that particular muscle. She looked at him and nodded. She knew he was in a suspended state. She could maneuver it to a higher awareness or a lower one. For now, she decided it was best for him and her to have it lower.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Wells, can you step out, I need to make an adjustment for his comfort."

"Why can't I be here..I was here before when Dr. Horton was in"..Sami had felt for a brief moment EJ was with her..she wanted to stay and find that feeling again.

"He may convulse a little, I don't want you alarmed..it is harmless but it may bother you..now it will just take a minute.."

EJ tried to reestablish the connection, he wanted Sami to stay. Dr. Soules seemed different, and he did not like it.

Dr. Soules took Samanthas arm and gently led her outside the curtained area. She turned to the dials, and gave it a slight adjustment. EJ felt himself sliding down the darkness of the hole created in his mind. Then as he slid, he saw the hole close up and he was alone.

"What are you doing? That is not the setting I want him at" Mike Horton had walked back in, and sharply questioned Dr. Soules.

"Oh, sorry, I must have misread the chart.."Dr. Soules covered, but by then Mike had reset the controls. The light in EJ's soul reopened, and he felt himself drifting back. The voices now penetrated, and he heard Dr. Soules trying to impress another Doctor with her credentials, and her clinical trials with the Phoenix.

"I appreciate your input, but since Mrs. Wells has assigned this case to me, I will be the only one to calibrate the controls, are we clear on that?"

Dr. Soules made a sign of agreement, and looked into the hallway to see if it was safe for her to depart. The sight of Jules down the hall, stepping out of sight once again made her shiver. She knew her failure would not be taken lightly. Then again, none of them knew what level EJ was at, so maybe she could deceive them, that was probably her only chance to keep living, now all she had to do was get Victor to level seven, then she could take the money and disappear! She would have kept her part of the bargain.

EJ was now on the level of conscious he had experienced before, but still needing sleep, he had drifted off again before trying to reestablish a tie with Samantha.

Sami insisted the next morning that the children be brought down, she felt seeing or touching them would help EJ stay with them. It was over the protests of some of the nursing staff, but between Harris and Sami, they were sufficiently cowed. Jessica was the first to crow when she saw her daddy! He was asleep, but she knew the way to wake him, she had done it many times in his bed.

When placed on his chest, she had patted his cheek "Daddy, Daddy..it is morning time! You must horsey ride me..now!"

EJ was startled awake..and shocked to find he understood exactly what his tiny daughter had just suggested to him. His thoughts to her: hey little Trouble, I would love to horsey ride you, but as you can see, the horsey is tied up!"

"Daddy, don't call me that, I Jessica!" her indigence registered with him too. What was going on?

"Dad, Disneyland was great..I learned a song..its a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world. Not much too it, but it kind of sticks in your brain huh?" Justin was also reporting in, and EJ had to say back,

"Yeah, that song does stick..thanks a lot!" This was strange but wonderful. He had a connection of actual communication with his children. They did not even think it odd, it was just neat to have daddy answer them like he knew exactly what they wanted. That was the absolute most frustrating thing about being a baby..nobody ever listened!

Mike pushed the curtain back and looked at all the dials. The patterns were starting to level and stabilize. Whatever Sami had done was doing some good!

**Chapter XXVII**

"Sami, we have some good news about what caused his initial seizure and asphyxiation, we have isolated a cause, but how to cure it we don't yet have any ideas. He has a neuro toxin in his system, similar to the one that attacked Steve and Kayla last year..but with some differences. That antidote will not work, but we are hoping to extract some samples from those two to study the antibodies they produced. Maybe Mythics Labs can help us out also. I understand you are not comfortable with University Hospitals security right now." Mike had heard all the stories of what had gone on since he had left his post as chief of staff, and could not say he blamed her.

"No I am not. As soon as you say he can be moved, I want him out of here..we can do everything for him at home that you seem to be doing here. I will hire round the clock nursing staff..I do not trust him being here Mike, neither does Harris. You had another doctor in here last night fiddling with things! And if you must know, I am convinced Tony DiMera has done this to EJ. They were at Chez Rouge for a dinner meeting with Kate and Philip. They could have slipped him this poison, then pretended he was choking on the food. But I know what his favorite is there, and no way he choked on that meat! It melts in your mouth! There is a big lie going on here, and Kate Roberts is in on it up to her botoxed eyeballs!

Harris and I intend to find out what has happened, meanwhile, I do not want my husband lying here helpless..make the arrangements Mike, those are my direct orders!" Her eyes glared and defied him to try and talk her out of it. He knew better, and after what he had seen his inclination was to agree. It might be safer for EJ in his own surroundings. .

EJ thought, "that's my girl..get me home and I will be able to fix this."

"Sami, I will have to do this against medical advice, you know that, and it will take some pulling of strings, but let me get discharge planning to arrange things at your home, give me three days ok?" Sami looked at him, then Harris. Harris whispered into her ear, and she gave Mike his time. Now she had other business to attend to.

With Harris and the diaries of Stefano, she worked late into the night. As she read and digested it all it was as if she was seeing another world existing on the same plane as she and EJ now shared, but another nether world that had her frightened beyond anything she had had experienced.

Kate was sitting behind EJ's desk when Sami walked in with Eric the next morning sharply at nine a.m. .

"Oh, I thought you would be at the hospital, has something happened.? Oh, how sad for you Sami!" She read the wrong thing into Samis expression.

" Sami, I am so sorry."."Kate stood and walked to EJ's liquor cabinet, whether to commiserate or celebrate was unclear, but whatever her motiviation, Samantha was livid..

"Nothing to be sorry about Kate except that I do not recall giving you permission to be in EJ's office Kate, and I certainly don't recall offering you a drink!"

"Of course I have to be in EJ's office, while he is gone, I am in charge." The nostril gave its flare, and she rolled her eyes at Sami. "Who else is going to run things?"

"Meet your boss, Kate..Eric is going to take over for awhile until EJ is back on his feet."

"Sami, that could be quite awhile, I mean look at poor Victor, he is still in there after all these months..what does Eric know about this business? I cannot allow this.."

Sami had been prepared for this, and the legal papers assigning the majority stockholder role to EJ were slapped on the table, along with the power of attorney giving her his proxy in case of his absence of any length. EJ had always known that Sami was behind a great deal of the modest success of Austins company. The marketing plans had been hers, the financial business plans had also been her doing. She had been content to stand in Austins shadow, but EJ was not unaware of her talents.

"Kate, in view of the fact that I am going to initiate an investigation into just how my husband ended up nearly dying while in the company of you and Tony DiMera, I am going to have security escort you out immediately," her fingers snapped and pointed as the guard came in and took Kates arm. She shook it off, then looked back.

"This is not the end of this, you scheming little tramp!"

"Kate, how are Lucas' treatments coming along..would you like to make sure they keep happening?"

Kates face fell in shock and fear. The treatments had quickly reversed a great many of his symptom in only days, now she felt a mothers deep fear again. All the years she had fought to make Lucas hate Sami and had reveled in Samis reciprocation had a impact on her as she thought of the terrible vengeance Sami now had in her power. For the first time in all her dealings with Sami, Kate felt helpless.

" Yes, I know all about that. Believe me, I want him to get well, that is not something I would wish on Will's father! But I swear to you Kate..I will see him die in the most horrible way imaginable if you cross me now! EJ will be back, and he may have things to atone for. but you and Lucas, well lets just say we have not balanced out that ledger in any way , shape, or form. Now get out, and expect a visit from my father! Unless, of course you would like to sit down with Harris and me, and have a little tete-a-tete on what is going on with you and Tony? I promise,…you talk and Lucas will keep getting the experimental drugs, and I have in mind a great position for him..something in keeping with his present circumstances…..interested Kate, or should I call Dad?"

Kate, being ever pragmatic when cornered, seemed to be weighing her options. Eric pulled out a chair and she sank down into it.

Sami decided that it might be a great idea to record this, so she called in Chelsea. "Please bring in a recorder, and you should sit in on this too, as a future lesson".

"Relax, Kate, confession is good for the soul."

**Chapter XXVIII**

Sami made it home to be with the twins for dinner and bath. They looked expectantly behind her for their daddy. When he did not appear Jessica tugged at Samis skirt and used her hands several times with a gesture Sami did not recognize as one she had seen before. She was using her hands to touch her forehead, then tipped it. When Sami did not respond, Jessica looked to Nanny.

"Oh, she is asking about Daddy, this was going to be a surprise for the two of you, it is called Baby Signing..it is such a godsend, I used it a lot with my last babies."

A huge smile spread onto Samis face, it had been several days since she had been able to smile. "I have read some things about this..it is supposed to cut down on frustration levels for babies before they can really communicate, right?"

Sami scooped up Jessica and mimicked the gesture "How can I say he will be home soon?"

"That you just say, dearie, I think they will understand just by you telling them in your own voice, and indicate Daddy with the sign. So much of this is needed because they do understand us, but cannot make us understand them!"

"Yeah, right Nanny, you big guys don't listen..we tell you and tell you, and you don't listen!" Justin had always been impatient about this.

"Justin, be nice, they are listening now..Mommy just said Daddy will come home tomorrow! Didn't you hear her! Yayyyy Daddy!" As that gurgle of happiness babbled forth, Nanny looked at Sami.

"See, she knew exactly what you said! You can hear it in her voice!"

Sami spent the rest of playtime with them learning the signs they knew, and teaching them any new ones they could absorb. The one that seemed to really interest Justin was the sign for turning the buttons on the remote, or the dials on his favorite toy, the etch a sketch. Once they had gone to bed, she buzzed for Harris to meet her in the basement.

"Ok Harris, lets get it all out on the table. Right now, I am not interested in anything before our wedding, just what has gone on since..lets start with Chez Rouge..I know why, now I want to know how!" Harris was not the quick thinker EJ was, and decided truth was the best play book to use now. If he told the truth, Sami would be likely to give him the leeway he would need later.

"Ok..we hired some people to order spinach salad who had already been given a bit of the antidote, one guy just was a little resistant. He got sicker. But no one was in any real danger, and the publicity and the medicine Mythic provided cured them, and Mythic Labs made a fortune. The stock tripled and split..The patrons were paid off, so there was never any danger of lawsuits..it kind of suits EJ sense of fair play ya know..Maggie did a rotten thing to him!"

Sami wrote down her notes, this one under the bad side list. Then crossed it out and moved it to the good side. She knew a good portion of the profits had provided tent hospitals for Doctors Without Borders in Darfur. Maggie had weathered it ok, and no innocent bystanders seemed to be involved.

"What about Lucas"?

"EJ just couldn't let it go about what they did to you..he knew you would not approve killing him outright..now you see what he had in mind for him..it really is a just move, don't you agree?"

Lucas was to be given a position of pretty great importance. He would be given free treatment for life, and as long as he took the meds and had good nutrition, his life would be normal. EJ had mapped it out. He knew Tony would have nothing to do with Lucas after getting what he wanted from Kate. The position would also buy Lucas a quantity of redemption for his sorry excuse of a life. EJ had decided that Lucas would be the head of a food distribution organization to see that aids and HIV patients in developing countries had access to the nutrition they needed in conjunction with the treatments. So many were dying because the medications had to be taken with food, and many times there was no food.

Sami winced, but had to agree, it was a move borne out of a need for justice. Ok..good side.

"Victor Kirakis, did we have anything to do with that..looks very much like what happened with EJ..but because of his past medical history we got away with it didn't we Harris?"

"We sure did". Harris offered no explanation or apology for Victor.

Sami put it on the good side. Victor needed a comeuppance.

"Austin and Carrie?'

"I think he may have pressured Austin, but that was just a sideline Mrs. Wells, he never really pressed it, they must have been pretty shaky to begin with!"

"Harris, I am going to ask you one time only..is there anything I do not know about..I need the truth, all of it. You cannot withhold anything from me, because as I have always found out the hard way, someone else knows!"

He had one more secret, and opened his mouth to speak, but could not make the words come out. Harris knew she was right, Chandler Loring also knew..but of course no one would find out from her..that secret was safe.

"No Ma'am, that's all I can say for now" not a lie, but not the truth. Harris closed his eyes and made a silent plea for strength not to give the Boss up now. He had to make sure Sami helped him fight for him.

**Chapter XXIX**

Jules gave his full report to Tony DiMera in his usual matter of fact, and direct way. "Dr. Soules was not able to make the adjustments, she was stopped by Doctor Horton.".

"I see, and what did she have to say about her failure"Tony probed.

"She lied of course, and said she had completed the job. I followed her back to her apartment. Unfortunately, she had decided it was going to be easier to get away from us than to tell me the truth."

Jules handed over the three manila envelopes to Tony who emptied their contents onto his desk. The pile of cash was substantial, but inconsequential in the scope of the rest of the operation. Tony gestured for Jules to take it, and he did not have to be told twice as he rubbed his shiny bald head for a little oil to make the gathering of the money easier.

"Jules, she did not get back to Victor did she?"

"I followed her directly to her apartment, like I said."

Tony did not like the sound of that and picked up his phone to call Victors watchdog. "Is he still there?"

"Hey boss, good to hear ya! What's cooking? I been on nins and peedles just waiting to hear from you..we gotta get together soon..talk over old times " Bart was overjoyed to be back working in the DiMera fold.

"Shut up you imbecile," Tony was regretting his decision, but it was economics rearing its ugly head. Bart worked cheap!

"Victor, I want to know how he is?"

"Well he is just fine, just right as rain. That Doctor Soul-less..man, she is a looker ain't she..anyway she called me up, and said you had an important job for me..and I did it Boss, and damn' if it didn't work just like she said."

"**What did you do Bart? What did you do"?!!!!" **

"Why just like you wanted, remember, we told Philip at level seven he could take him out of here. I got him to level seven all by myself..just had to push three little buttons and turn that dial three clicks..easiest thing I ever did boss! You shouldn't have to worry about a thing with ole Bart here!"

"Bart, is Philip there with you still?" but Tony knew the answer.

'Nah..boss, he got his pop and headed on out about two hours ago..I tell you Boss, that was a Kodak moment..Philip was crying, Victor was telling him to shut up…beyoootiful..I tell you it was beyootiful!"

Tony slammed the receiver down! "Jules, tell me you have not lost your sense of purpose and focus on this job have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing, the money here is about one third of what I would expect her to have..I think she played you didn't she Jules..maybe some feminine wiles tricking you, she was a rather attractive woman wasn't she?' Jules shifted, looking at his feet as they ended up in a pigeon toed stance.

"I thought as much…so

"And EJ Wells, I hear Samantha is moving him out of the hospital due to our Doctors carelessness..we better hope they do not uncover how to bring him up..as long as they think he is in a medically induced coma, we are safe. He will remain down, and we will get someone on the inside somehow..then we can take care of him once and for all! There is too much riding on this to make any more mistakes!

The body of Doctor Andrea Soules was found by a troop of boy scouts doing nature work in Salem Park. Her neck had been neatly broken, and Roman looked on it as one of the more professional works he had ever seen in all his years on the force. A smile was on her face, and she had been quite happy the last few seconds of her life as she had pulled out a portion of the cash to fan it out and count the life she was soon going to be leading!

Bo looked over the body also. Then made the call that would start the investigation going. "Abe, we need to make an addition to the dry erase clue board. Another homicide..name is Doctor Andrea Soules..send the CSI unit over to the park.'

"Get those boy scouts the hell out of here!" Roman was furious at the laxness of the patrolmen these days!

Eric walked up to Chelseas desk, smiling in his normally pleasant way. "Chelsea, I need all the files that Kate has locked up, do you have all her pass words somewhere".

"Yeah, I can help you with all that", man is he hot, Chelsea thought..and she led him into Kates office to show him how to access what he needed.

"Chelsea, do you always dress that way for work..are you comfortable?" Eric was looking at a Chelsea dressed in a off the shoulder blouse, that draped extremely low in front. She was not a busty girl, but the effect was still provocative.

"Yeah, well, EJ said I should try to be more conservative..so I thought this would be better than some of my other stuff."

"Hmm, well for what I have in mind for you, maybe you and Chandler can work together on some wardrobe ideas..and I can have Trey help you out too!"

"What do you have in mind for me?" Chelsea pictured herself dressing in so many ways that Eric would find pleasing, she smiled at the picture.

"We can talk at lunch, it was an idea Sami and EJ had talked about..now looks like I will be putting it in motion for EJ, at least for awhile. Now about those passwords" Eric motioned for them to finish what was started.

Eric spent a good two hours on Kates computer, accessing all of her files and programs. She however, had been too smart to really put anything incriminating on the computer. So no help in proving or disproving what she had already told Sami. Then he saw it, a key program, he looked through her code book, and found a code word, "skelton" and typed it in. The file opened, but as he saw, it was only a program that copied files from another program. He looked and saw that Kate had accessed Chandler Lorings private email files, but had not opened any of them yet. She must have been too busy with all the other crap she was into, thought Eric.

Feeling a bit like a voyeur, he opened it up. "Oh, God, No!" Eric read the entry that Chandler had made, detailing all that had led up to Wills death.

**Chapter XXX**

Philip helped Victor from the car. He saw who they were waiting for pull up behind them. Victor was a little shaky on his feet, but Nico was there to steady him as had been his job for so many years.

"Thanks Nico, we need to get him out of sight. Tony and EJ's goons will be out looking for him once they know we have gotten him out. Mom is ok, right? They did not get to her right?" Philip was worried that Kate may have made a misstep, she had been so worried and preoccupied with Lucas's problems.

"She is fine, she just call me, and said proceed to the meeting point, she meets us there". Nico was calm and unhurried in his actions as he gently helped Victor into the other car.

"Thank you Nico, you have been a wonderful servant, even though it may be awhile before we can repay all we owe you" Victors eyes were brimming as he clasped the arm of his old guardian and companion.

"For you, anything, Meester Keereeakis," Nicos voice was still heavily accentuated in his native Green language.

The cabin was set back from the road, and until you were right up on it, the clearing it sat in was obscured by the pines that ringed it. It had a screened in front porch, and was white washed with a faded coat of paint. It had been a comfortable place for Philip to hide out in, while he planned his moves. They saw that Kates car was parked on the side, and a light was visible through the faded flowered curtains. Nico looked to the backseat and saw that Victor was still sleeping peacefully, he had not made a sound the whole ride. Nico helped Philip awaken him and help him up the steps and through the door.

Kate sat at the table, a glass, and a bottle of bourbon sitting in front of her. As the door closed, Harris stepped from behind it and plunged the hypodermic needle into Philips neck. Nico grabbed Philip as he fell to keep him from hurting himself. Kate hung her head, she had betrayed her son, and she drank the bourbon in one swallow. Victor took it all in, and nodded.

"Smart move, Nico, go where the money is".

"I am sorry, Meester Keereeakis, but I have debts to pay also, Kate and Tony did not offer enough to cover me, and your checks kept bouncing"

Harris stepped forward into the center of the room. "You may all come out of this not too badly if you help us out."

Samantha came from the back room, carrying her cell phone. "What are the codes for breaking the hold the Phoenix machine has on my husband…we know from the Stefanos ledgers there is a code..you broke it and came out..what is it Victor?".

Victor shrugged, "I was out all the time, unless EJ came in, and that witch of a doctor brought me up..I don't know, and that is the truth!"

"Victor, we have given Philip the same toxin that he, along with Tony and Kate gave to EJ, he will suffer the same fate unless you tell us! You know we can save him with the Phoenix machine, but we have to get him to University hospital, and we have to have the codes to bring him back up. Otherwise he will remain in the coma for years, if he ever comes up!"

"Damnit, the only one who knew was Doctor Soules!" Kate was screaming as she realized what was now happening to Philip!

"And where is she now"? Harris looked to Victor.

Kate then confessed the sin of Philip. "Philip killed her, after he made her call Bart with the instructions to bring Victor out.He was so angry at this woman, she was supposed to be a doctor helping people, not torturing them this way!" She was in a grief stricken state as she realized that Philip had probably killed the one person who could save him now. Doctor Horton was not going to understand that this was entirely orchestrated, and this was all the fault of EJ Wells.

"Won't Bart know the codes" Sami was desperately asking.

"Sami, you really are blonde aren't you?" Kates voice dripped sarcasm "No Bart would not know the code..it is unique to every person as the machine regulates each persons body individually. You enter something wrong, and you start heart attacks, strokes, aneurysms. Anything can happen. . The machine is a marvel and maintains chemical levels, muscle tone, everything. When the coma is induced with this toxin, like Nico did with Victor, you have to make sure all the codes are unique to them to keep their body chemistry in balance. your husband and his penchant for playing God has created a Hell in this town!"

"Oh God, EJ," Sami whispered a silent prayer for EJ. They had to find a way to make things right again!

"So Victors codes won't help EJ" Harris had figured it out " But if you want Philip to be helped, you better keep cooperating..do you understand us Kate?"

"Tony will not know a thing, I promise, just help him, please"

The medi flight helicopter came into the clearing, and had attached all the life lines Philip would need for his journey to University Hospital. Mike Horton had been called, and given the information he needed to start immediate treatments. The reason for the Philips illness had been given as "allergic reaction to spider bite."

All Victor could think as he looked at Kate was "You bitch, it was supposed to be you! Not Philip!"

**Chapter XXXI**

It was a tired, and somewhat defeated Samantha that made it back to her home late that night. She had not been able to make the twins feeding, so Nanny had used some of the stored milk, but when Sami looked in on them, they both woke up as if sensing her presence. She took first one, then the other and sat to rock and nurse them one at a time. Both made the "Where is Daddy" sign, and she whispered "he is coming home tomorrow morning darlings, just be patient a bit longer".

The code for him, though, Sami did not know where or how they would find it, and to tell Mike Horton all that was going on could mean so much trouble for EJ.

EJ wandered in his twilight thoughts as though floating above the room looking down at the activity surrounding his bed. Things were being unattached and reattached, tubes of all different colors from the Phoenix machine being set to the generator which would provide power at the house in case of outages, and Doctor Horton was giving instructions to the staff that would be caring for EJ, once he was moved home. EJ was careful not to think too hard in the meantime, as he sensed when he did, Doctor Horton seemed to be curious about the readings on the monitors. "I must hang on, and get home with the twins and Sami, it is my only hope..the code for me is inside me..and only they will be able to retrieve it!" His dreams then took him back to his research at Stefano's labs what seemed a life ago.

The lab facility was set in the Northern Part of the East Midlands of England in Derbyshire. Stefano DiMera had funded it fully for Oxford University, and made sure EJ made it into the bio-chemistry program.

No one would have guessed the purpose of the facility as it was in a pastoral setting, surrounded by small farms and dairies. The facility itself had looked like a small farmhouse, with several out buildings. The chores of the farm had always pleased EJ, from pitching hay out to the cows, to driving the tractor down the rows of corn harvesting them for the winter feed they would provide. At lunch, he would climb down, wash up and head in for a meal. The others would meet there too, and he would once again see Jill. They would smile at each other secretly, as romance was not the purpose for being here, the research was all important. This would revolutionize the way patients were treated in comatose situations. EJ had mapped the DNA, and Bio Codes of every student in this facility, including his own. They both knew the rules, but the heart always has its own mind, and Jill would find her way to EJ every night after lights out.

"We are going to get caught, you know it!" EJ would whisper as he kissed her.

"That is what makes this so much fun" she would whisper back.

Their separation did not come from getting caught, it came in the form of a simple traffic accident that left Jill connected to life support systems, from which the doctors told her parents there was no hope of recovery. EJ had pleaded with them to wait, but their hearts were too broken to look anymore at the sight of their beautiful daughter living a way they knew she never would have wanted to.

EJ had finally accepted their decision, then returned to the lab to try and make the difference he could not make for Jill.

"You cannot do that, it is too soon!" the head of the department was adamant.

"We have to try someday, why not me? I have no family that I worry about, I am in good health, and it is time!" EJ was volunteering to use the Phoenix to sustain his life, in a situation where he would be declared brain dead by conventional criteria.

Stefano had agreed it was time to test it. He did not know EJ had volunteered, but he gave the money needed, and EJ finally convinced everyone involved it had to be him. It had been easier than he realized to drown. Once he had let go of the fear, and just allowed the water to fill his lungs, it had been quite peaceful.

The jolt had occurred when he had been awakened suddenly. The electric charge though his body had been too fast, too hard and the convulsions had wracked him painfully. They had quickly put him down again, and learned over a period of weeks how to adjust the calibrations to bring him gently up or down. The experiment had been deemed a success. The Phoenix machine was something that was perfected in Mythics Labs until it was now used world wide in the finest hospitals. America had taken awhile to come to acceptance, but it was being used in the more advanced facilities. The willingness of EJ Wells to subject himself to the experimental treatments had made it possible to bring the machine on line years quicker. They had then been able to match and code genetic markers for everyone at the facility. It was just a matter of time and money, and everyone in the world could be catalogued.

However, the most important thing was that EJ knew what had to be done for himself if he were clinically dead, or close to it. The code for his own and his entire families programming was contained in one of the ledgers in his basement. He now understood his folly in not bringing Samantha to full awareness. Somehow, he would have to convey what was needed to her. He prayed the twins still had the mental connection to him he had felt when they had visited.

The ride to the mansion in the ambulance was surreal to EJ. He knew that Harris and Samantha were following behind, and from the way the driver handled the vehicle, he or she was being led by several other security vehicles. This was really discreet! EJ knew Tony was probably furious that Samantha had outsmarted him by getting him out of the hospital. He had a much better chance in his home, and as he sensed the turn through his own security gate, a calm settled over his being. All that made EJ who and what he was, was intact, now it was only a matter of days before he reconnected his mind and his body.

**Chapter XXXII**

Kate sat at the bedside of Philip, Mike Horton again wondering at the marvels the Phoenix machine could do in sustaining a life while the body healed itself. Her hand stole over Philips, and Kate looked at Mike in expectation. Since Philip looked so well, she could not believe that anything worse than a few days unconsciousness, but Mike disabused her of that notion.

"Whatever toxin the spider introduced into Philips body, his own auto immune system is replicating to attack again and again like it is practicing. This is not good, it is overwhelming him. I need to really put him deep under with the Phoenix, but I am not familiar enough with that strategy..and as you have heard, Doctor Soules is dead. I am going to put him to the lowest level, and look for any specialists who can offer me assistance on the internet.

Kate drove straight to her suite from the hospital. It seemed as though in a very short time, she had lost one way or another all her sons and her grandson. "Austin, at least Austin is safe from EJ as long as he is in Switzerland! He is happy with Carrie, and there is nothing Sami can do to stop that! As she turned the key in the lock, she looked behind her to see Roman Brady standing there!

"Evening Kate, may I step in with you a minute?"

"I don't think this is such a good time Roman, I have been at the hospital today, and I am a little tired". Kate tried to gently shut the door as she said this, but Roman's foot slid in.

"I insist, Kate, I insist". Roman smiled at her and his eyes met hers in the old unspoken sexual challenge that had existed between them for so long.

She poured both of them a drink, and sat next to him on the sofa, tucking her legs under her and looking at him with her most calculating predatory look. Roman was always good for a laugh, and she definitely needed one now.

"Kate, I need to know about Tony, and what he wants from EJ Wells?"

"And if I tell?"

Roman leaned in to brush his lips against hers, but she grabbed the back of his head, bringing it full force against her mouth as she sucked the life force from him as she had done many times before. His body soon covered hers, and she forgot for a few minutes the situation she was now in, a situation that she had no way to extricate herself from, except by maybe using Roman. She was surprised again at how easy Roman had always been to talk to.

"Roman, I think I need help. Can I count on you?" Kate lowered her head to bite his neck lightly.

'Kate, I hope I can..I hope I can" and Roman was ready to make love again.

Part of the babys downstairs playroom was converted now to a hospital suite for EJ. He would be able to hear their play, and the staff would have the connecting room to use as coffee break room. There were five full time nurses, one for each shift, and two for special relief, and two full time technician who would be on constant call in the house.

Harris supervised the ambulance personnel in bringing EJ in. Samantha hovered and winced with every bump that EJ had to endure. When finally it was announced that EJ was all settled she called upstairs for Eric and Nanny to bring the twins down. When they walked into the room, Jessicas squeal of delight at seeing her daddy caused a bling on the monitors that was so noticeable that the technician got up to see if any adjustments were necessary. Sami then asked the technician if it was alright for the family to be alone awhile.

"Of course, Mrs Wells, if you need me, or any of us, we are just next door."

"Daddy, you here! I miss you!" Sami was surprised to see that Jessica was signing much of what she was saying, not in complete sentences by any means, but enough to convey her meaning.

"Daddy! Are you still tied up? Why tie you up Mommy?" Justin also made the signs that questioned why his Daddy was still in the bed with his eyes closed and so many wires going here and there.

EJ struggled for the connection to them, willing his mind to channel itself in their direction, until he felt the electrical current that meant he could be understood on their level.

"Hey my little prince, and my little Trouble"

"Daddy! I not trouble, and if Just is a prince, I princess! Princess Jessica! You call me that ok?" Sami looked as she saw Jessicas little hands and face move in rapid succession with several signs that were obviously new.

"Sure, sure, my darling little princess..now Daddy needs your help ok..can you both help me? We are going to have a secret ok..a secret from Mommy for a surprise!"

"How Daddy, how help" Justin was eager, and loved fooling Mommy!

"See if you can get Mommy to set both of you on my bed".

"That's easy!" Justin signed to Mommy "Put me down to Daddy!"

"Me too" Jessica signed.

Sami complied, and sat down too. Reaching for his hand, she felt a tear slide down her cheek as she realized how happy she was just to have him home with her.

"Ok Jess, here is where we surprise Mommy..I want you to give her a big hug from me ok, then Justin, I want you to press this green button on this little box on the box here..see the one I mean" Justin nodded "three times ok..but don't let Mommy see!"

"How much is three?"

"Don't worry, then, just press it many times then, then you jump into Mommys arms too ok?"

"I can do that okay..Jessica you know hug Mommy ok? We make surprise" Justin thought the surprise was a little lame, but this was Daddy, better things were coming he knew!

**Chapter XXXIII**

"Ommph!" Sami was caught off guard as Jessica flew into her arms. Ten months and sixteen pounds of solid baby made a pretty good impression if it came at you unexpectedly! "Whoa, flying Wallenda girl, let Mommy know next time before you do that!"

"Good job, Jess" and Justin went for his move. Sami saw him as he made for the flat button panel, and tried to set Jessica down so she could get to him to stop him, but Jessica clung like a little monkey! Justin quickly had his fingers on the little button and was pressing fast and in succession like he did when he managed to get ahold of the t.v. remote!

"Enough, Justin, get to Mommy..quick!" EJ communicated before the convulsions started!

Sami held onto the babies and watched in horror as EJ's body seemed to draw up in a tight ball of pain. Then his eyes opened and stared directly at her in a silent plea for help. Then she heard his voice, raspy, but clear.."43-02" before the convulsions ceased and he collapsed back onto the bed.

Her screams brought the technicians running in, and she told them what had happened and why. She did not say what he had whispered, just that he had whispered something..after they recalibrated the machinery, she was assured that no harm was done, but to just keep a better eye on the babies when they visited EJ.

"Was that ok Daddy?" Jessica was a little wide eyed and frightened, but Justin was very proud that they had done this for Daddy.

"You both did so good, now Daddy must rest ok" Ej was drained after the charge, and his body chemistry would take awhile to recover.

Looking at both her children, Sami knew something strange had occurred here. She wondered what significance the number sequence EJ had whispered had, if any. It could have just been something drifting in his sub conscious, but she was convinced it was not. That look in his eyes when they had briefly opened had connected to her soul. He was trying to tell her something, she knew it!

Her shadow stood over him, and her presence was felt within him once again. He knew she understood he had been giving her a message. "Sami, my love, I know if you think about this, you can figure it out..you are so smart, so beautiful, and I will come back to you! There will never be secrets between us again..true love listens, true love trusts, I was so wrong not to believe in you all the way, and I will never make that mistake again".

Sami was up late, poring over the files in the basement computers. Harris came in, and came to stand beside her.

"I wish I knew what to do to help you, Mrs. Wells." She looked at him in rebuke, "ok Samantha, just hard to get used to calling you that."

"Harris, you are my cousin, so please, don't be so formal, it makes me uncomfortable!" She offered him a cookie from the plate in front of her, and he began to munch.

"Harris, does the number 43 02 mean anything to you?"

He shook his head in the negative. He had heard what had happened upstairs, but nothing regarding what EJ had supposedly said.

"Harris, EJ whispered that while he was convulsing..like he wanted me to understand something about it..it must mean something..I know it!"

Harris believed her, and he immediately went to the screen and typed in a series of codes that EJ had given him. At a certain point, the screen developed a life of its own, and Harris just sat back as the numbers and letters that had been programmed in by EJ filled the screen, disappeared, reappeared, and finally a command appeared: Sequence Please:

Sami was excited, this had to be what EJ wanted.."Put it in, Harris, do it!"

Harris typed in 43 02..nothing. "Try it with a dash" Harris put in the dash.

At first the screen went blue, then opened up with a Phoenix symbol.

"What's going on down here?" Eric had seen the open door, and the lights on. Harris quickly hit the suspend for the program.

Upstairs, as the program had run, the signal had been sent to EJ's panel control, and he had felt the surge of power which was going to bring him around. He felt the connections strengthening his subconscious to his body mobility..almost there..then nothing!

"Eric, what are you doing up so late?" Sami knew he had many meetings the next day to keep the station running.

"I have to talk to you Sami, and it has to be tonight..I don't know if I can keep doing this for you, something has come up!" Her twin was serious, and Sami knew she had to give him time to talk.

"Harris, we can finish this up tomorrow, ok..meet me here by 7 a.m. I need to talk to Eric".

Sami took Eric upstairs into the kitchen. She put on a pot to boil, and he got the makings for tea from the cupboards. Once all was set, he poured for her and sat across from her at the counter, taking a sip before he began.

"Sami, how well did you know EJ before you married him?

"Uh oh, who have you been talking to?"

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Bo..to name a few. They are all concerned about you, and maybe with good reasons"

"I think you better just spit this out Eric, we have never had any barriers between us, so whatever you think I should know about EJ, tell me. "

"It is about Will…he arranged it so that Will would overhear everything he talked about to you that day..Will was so guilty about how he had treated you that he took off on the bikes without putting on his gear..that may very well be why he died..Sami..EJ should have told you..you have been thinking that Will was just mad at you. But .he was mad at himself, and mad at Lucas. What kind of man is EJ that he could keep this to himself, Sami?"

"Did Dad tell you to tell me this? Does he know too?"

"Yes, but Sami, he only wants to protect you, he loves you so much".

'Oh yes, I know how much he loves me!" Sami spat the words out. She was hurt knowing what EJ might have done, but under no circumstances was she going to judge him until he was able to speak for himself.

**Chapter XXXIV**

The question Eric had asked, "what kind of man is EJ, that he could keep this to himself" burned at Sami as she went in to the room he was confined in. Confined..that is how she saw EJ now, a man who had always brimmed with self confidence, which at times she knew bordered on arrogance, now inside a prison of his own making in a way.

Loving him had transformed her, made her able to see things she had never seen before in herself. She looked over to the intercom and knew what Eric told her was true. Still, she could not bring herself to hate EJ over this.

"how could he keep this to himself?" Sami knew. EJ loved her. He had done this to make Will see her side of things because she could never bring herself to do it. All the times that Lucas and Will had stood against her, she never lost faith that someday Will would love her as unconditionally as she loved him. EJ did not share that faith, so he had tried to force it. Will had inherited from her a tendency to being headstrong, if he had only given her a chance to talk to him things would be so different. So many times in the past Will had refused to listen to her, ignoring her pleadings for understanding, but after he knew her truths his own guilt had taken over.

'We will work through this my love, there is nothing I could not forgive you, and I know there is nothing you could not forgive me. You will come back to us, I have such a strong feeling about that, but the one thing we must always have with each other is truth…I have never been able to lie to you, you see right through me. You are different though, I do not know how or why, but parts of you have always been withheld from me. I know you love me, you love the children, and whatever it is that makes you apart from us, whatever force you are giving in to, I will help you, I will help you, I will always be here for you, I promise!"

EJ caught the one message in Samis thoughts through the myriad of signals coursing through his brain. "She is here for me always". And he felt peace.

Roman stepped into his office and turned on his computer..the screen failed to light for the second time that week, which was frustrating him once again.

"Officer Peters! Please come in here!"

"Yes sir, what is it Commander'?

"What in the hell is wrong with the damn computer again, the screen won't light, I already pushed that button you showed me Tuesday, and it still won't work".

Officer Peters reached around and jiggled the connecting wire in tighter, and the screen came to light.

"So what was wrong with it this time" Roman groused.

"The connection was loose, if it happens again just push in the red wire here, to this port ok?"

"Got it!"

Then Roman went to work researching penal codes. From what Eric had told him he was sure EJ had committed some crime with Will's death, and he was going to find it and throw the book at him. If that failed, he planned on a full family confrontation with Sami so she would realize what she had married when she married into the DiMera Family. They were all no damn good. Harris too as far as Roman was concerned. He may be half Brady but the other half was DiMera, he worked for a DiMera, in Romans mind that was enough to condemn him.

At noon Roman found himself again with Kate. He told her about Will, she was outraged of course! Sami was married to Wills murderer! That just fit so well! "Roman, you must do what you can to get justice for Will..do you think Sami knows too? Would that not make her an accessory? You have to do something ! " Then Kate had reached for him.

He had picked her up in his unmarked car, and they found themselves parked like teenagers near the park. She was like a drug to him he thought as she kissed him senseless…rearranging his clothing as she did. Even the fog on the windows did not keep the man from taking the pictures giving a clear indication of what was happening inside the Salem Police Department car.

Tony DiMera looked at the pictures and laughed gleefully!

"Katie, darling, you are such a temptress! Whores like you are so hard to come by, priceless actually!"

Jules stood, proud of his work. He did not know what Tony would do with simple stuff like this, and he was anxious for his real assignment to begin. Finally getting rid of EJ Wells so that Tony could reclaim his rightful place as the heir to the DiMera legacy which had been usurped was the real work to be done. As long as EJ was in possession of all the ledgers they were helpless! The original plan had been to eliminate EJ in the hospital, but Sami had stopped that. Jules was for just storming the mansion, killing everyone and getting the ledgers that way but Tony said that would be impossible, he knew the security safeguards available in that house! No, Sami would have to be made to bring the ledgers to them, of her own free will. Free will having many different definitions!

Tony laughed at the thought, Sami surrendering herself and the ledgers to him!

The vault where the ledgers now were housed was a climate controlled area, down one level from the first basement. Sami had been unable to sleep. Something was drawing her to the vault. She walked along the cases, fingering one, then another of the ledgers. Stefano had been meticulous on recording everything he had ever done, to whom, and why. The ledgers were handsomely bound, leather jackets with the Phoenix symbol stamped in gold on each one. Reaching for one that caught her eye, she noticed the volume number was 432. Opening it she looked at the content table, it all pertained to Bio-Chemistry stuff, not anything she knew a darn thing about! Why was Stefano interested in that? The book was heavy, and slipped from her hand. When she picked it up it had opened itself to a diagram drawing…the machine it depicted was the Phoenix! She was sure of it..this was what EJ meant about 43 02..he had not said 43-02 he had said 43, then had gasped oh…from the convulsions wracking him..432 had been what he meant!

"Harris, come down quick, I think I found something!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter XXXV**

Marlena went to answer the knock at the door. "Roman, Kate, what a surprise, please come in. Can I get you some coffee?"

Kate breezed in, taking off her coat and scarf to hand off to Marlena. "What do you have that is a bit stronger?"

"Can I offer you some cognac, Pierre Ferrand?" John remembered Kates likes. He went to the cabinet and poured some from the decanter. Kate took it and swirled it about the glass, stopping to savor the aroma before she sipped it. Two sips, and she was handing the glass over to John for a refill. He did so, raising his eyebrow and wondering why she needed this much alcohol so early.

Roman sat, and waited for the rest to join him. "This is about Sami, we have to do something!"

Marlena shook her head in disbelief. "Roman, Sami has a lot going on now with EJ on the Phoenix Support. I have meant to go out to see her, but just have not had the time. So what do you want us to do? And really, she is so independent now, I don't think there is anything that she hasn't already got well in hand."

"We need to get her and those kids away from EJ!"

"Actually, we need to find out what they both had to do with Wills death!" Kate joined in.

John recocked the eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Eric has been working at the station, holding things together for EJ at Sami's request. He had to go through Kates files, and in doing so he found a blog diary that was written by Chandler Loring. She is sleeping with Harris, apparently quite a serious fling going on there..Harris confided in her about why Will took off that day.."and Roman told the story again.

"Well, Roman, this is a tragedy, but all in all, it was still a terrible tragic accident., and Kate, how did Lorings diary files get in your possession anyway?" John was quick to exploit a point.

"Just a file mix up, I probably thought it was work related..and uploaded it to see what she had been working on..I don't know, and what difference does it make anyway..Eric is the one who finally read it, not me!"

Roman held his hand up for them to get back to his original point. "We have a Brady woman married to a DiMera. We have unsolved crimes in this town, and all have an EJ Wells fingerprint on it somewhere..I have two grandchildren under that mans control, and a third one lying in his grave damnit! Now Tony DiMera is back in town, and it would not surprise me a bit to find the two of them are in cahoots together!"

Kate gave a sly smile at that. John saw it, and she quickly put on her other façade. Pulling out a handkerchief from her purse, she dabbed at her eyes. "I have been mourning Will for a year, I go to his grave every week, do I ever see his mother there? No! Now I hear this about Will! Sami probably forced him to listen to a bunch of lies about his father, and that is what got him so upset!"

"Kate, we all heard the tape that day in the chapel. You can't deny it anymore. I am surprised that Sami has forgiven me for not turning on you. I still think of you as a friend though, I know Sami did her part to make you hate her. But Sami did not tell Will any lies if she was a part of this. It was all true..but Sami would never have wanted Will to find out this way..in this you are right."Marlena was trying in her usual way to be reasonable.

"I think we need to confront Sami about this, let her know what EJ did, what else we think he has done and have her make a decision about who she is going to be loyal to!"

"Roman, she may not choose the way you think she should" John cautioned.

"Every Brady in the family will be looking to her to stand up for us! I can't imagine Sami letting us down. She is still a Brady, always will be!" Roman was sure of his stand.

"I think you are going to make a mistake if you do this..I think she loves him, he certainly seems to love her. The kids with them make their own family unit, Roman, one you will find hard to break up. Just my opinion!"

Marlena was unsure, but of all the people here, she had to say "Roman, believe it or not, John knows Sami better than all of us."

"What in the Hell..she is my daughter you know!"

"I raised her most of the time, Roman. That was not your fault, it was just the way things worked out. The biggest mistake I ever made was not following through on the commitment I made to her and Eric..but I thought it would make things harder for you and Marlena. None of us thought about Sami and Eric in all of this, least of all, you Roman. Now you want to try and run her life? She will not let you, and I will not be a part of this..count me out..Doc? " John was asking her how she felt.

"I agree with John. Whatever Sami does now with EJ is her decision..we all stood by when she married him, and nothing horrible has happened to her. She seems very happy according to what I see, and Belle too."

Kate was through with this tactic.."We have reason to believe that EJ has in his possession the entire catalogue of the crimes Stefano has committed. This would detail all the secrets he has about you John..and you too Marlena! "

This information brought John to his feet. The fact that Stefanos crimes against him and all the others may be in the possession of EJ was a different matter, and one that he would commit himself to helping Roman uncover. It was the secret to unlock his past!

"Aaah" thought Kate, "My work here is done!"

Roman tried to come in when he took Kate back to the suite, but she pleaded exhaustion. "Can I see you tomorrow?" his voice almost pleaded. She found it pathetic, but was not going to risk alienating him again.

"Of course, I always want to see you Roman, you are my reason for living" she teased him

"I wish I could believe that Katie-did." Roman kissed her then left.

"Talent like yours is so wonderful to watch Kate," Tony came from his hiding place in her bedroom. He wore his silk pajamas, and walked up to her, reaching for her scarf as he did. He unwound it, then kissed her neck, making her eyes close in delirious pleasure. She could not figure out why he was so intoxicating to her. except for the perfume of power he always wore, and she wanted it, she wanted him!

His kiss stopped abruptly, "Is Roman ready to help us get the ledgers back"

"He is readier than you can ever imagine..and John too!"

Tony continued the kiss, and in his imagination, the woman in his arms was Samantha Brady Wells..Someday, he was going to get so much pleasure in letting Kate know who he really wanted!

**Chapter XXXVI**

Sami's hands were shaking when she handed the ledger over to Harris. He took it from her, then led her to a chair. As he looked over the pages she had earmarked, enlightenment appeared on his features. His face reassured Sami that the problem was close to being solved.

"Aaron, get down in here stat!" Harris had called in Peter, the main technician to EJ's bedside, and had him read up on everything in the scientific writings of the ledger. To Samis amazement, the technician was fingering the ledger, then imputing information into the computer, which was spitting out a printout on the other side of the room..

"Sami, everyone on this detail has been handpicked by me, we had to have people we could trust, and that is hard to come by in this town" All the nurses were now in EJ's room, readying monitors, defibrillators, anything and everything that may be needed when EJ was brought out.

Somehow, when she saw all of this she was not comforted in the least. What if something went wrong? Then she felt him..his presence calming her, sending his love and asking for hers back. Sami closed her eyes and willed him to feel her love. His eyelids fluttered and he opened them with that endearing blinking that he did so often!

"Hello Samantha." And she flew into his arms. His voice was the same as it had always been, gentle with her, but firm as he gave the orders for the others to leave them. Harris smiled at EJ in complete understanding as he herded everyone else out.

His arms felt the same way they had always felt, strong and safe, the kisses on the top of her head just as warm, the stroking of her cheek had the same tenderness, nothing was different, but everything was. She felt it in the way he looked at her, like something was hurting him so deeply that he could not find the words to express the pain to her. So she did it for him.

"I know you never meant to hurt Will..you wanted him to love me the way I loved him..for that all I can say is thank you for trying. You should have told me, and I know you realize that. I see it in your eyes..but forgive yourself EJ, I forgive you, and I know that Will had forgiven me, I just hope he also forgave himself.

EJ, we really cannot do anything about the past, we can think about it, but it doesn't change it. We can learn from it, but often it is the wrong lesson. We can try not to repeat it, but the past has so much good in it too. I don't know what we will do about it, but I still love you, I cannot stop loving you! I swear if I should die and get to heaven and find you are not there, I shall just turn around and go the other direction screaming out for you! And you had better answer me!"

EJ silenced her with a kiss, as he could not bear to hear anymore. It was sometimes painful to be forgiven he was finding. His need for her was so great, he tore away the remaining moniter cords and pressed her to him. She pressed back, pulling him onto her so that she could physically show how much she had missed and needed him.

When it was spent, she lay sheltered in his arms, listening to his breathing as he slept. She tried to get up, but his arms tightened, and he would not release her.

"No, stay" he mumbled.

"Aren't you hungry". But he shook his head.

"Thirsty?" he still shook his head.

"EJ?" he looked at her.

"I have to pee!"he smiled as he released his hold, and told her "come back quickly!"

The rest of the night was spent in whispered love making, and gentle talk of the children and their part in helping him to get the message to her. She was astounded at the idea of the connection to their father..at last they fell into an exhausted peaceful sleep that was the first for Sami in many days.

By the next morning the nursing staff had taken over again and insisted that they had to check him over. The beauty of the Phoenix was that it kept so many body systems going in perfect harmony. The muscle groups were exercises electrically so that no wasting syndrome occurred. Body chemistry was kept in delicate balance, and due to EJ's peak physical condition, he was almost in better shape than when he had gone under. The toxin was also cleared from his system, another benefit to being on the Phoenix.

Harris was still in super security mode though. Eric was not to be told that EJ was up, in fact no one was to know yet! EJ agreed. Sami did not know why they were insisting on this, but her fear for EJ was greater than her insisting on trusting Eric, so she agreed.

"Eric, have breakfast with me, Tippin has made brought up some great looking scones!"

"What was all that noise down here last night, the security guy didn't know what was going on, just said that no one could go in..is EJ alright.?"

"He's fine Eric, just fine. What do you have going on in the office today? Is Kate coming in now or is she still playing the Lucas card?"

"Actually, she and Dad came in together yesterday, she took him into her office and they stayed there almost all morning."

Sami looked intently at Eric as he said this. What was her father doing with Kate? Probably the usual, she thought. Funny how he always preached family loyalty to her whenever he got the chance, but he still could associate with that woman! Her fondest wish was that EJ would find a way to cut her loose from Mythic. Let Chandler take her position, she would get more work done anyway! What was EJ's reason for keeping her on anyway?

"Harris, no one outside the circle is to know I am up, is that clear?"

"Yes, I know, Sami knows too. We are informing the staff also. It had been very hard procurement, but no one in the household staff was not a trusted member of EJ's inner circle. Nanny was well trained as both a minder of children and a skilled body guard. Tippin was the same, as well as a skilled marksman. The cook, Albert, well he was just a cook, but the best cook in the entire world.

Eric was the only problem, and Sami and Tippin were handling him.

"Is Kate still with Tony?"

Harris smiled "you mean in the biblical sense, yes…but she seems to be including Roman in her favors now..quite the little Jezebel!"

After Eric left the house, EJ asked Sami to have the twins brought down. For now, he was going to confine himself to this room just in case they got unexpected visitors.

"Daddy…you up..Daddy!" Justin crowed his greeting, but Daddy no longer understood, and Justin knew immediately.

"I sign you Daddy..I sign you!" Sami interpreted for EJ, and he quickly got the idea from the two babies. EJ asked Sami for the thank you sign, and she showed him.

"Daddy says thank you, both of you! I love you so much, and I will never go from you again!" Both babies covered him in love, so happy to have him back and reacting to them with his touch. It was so much better than the mind talk, even though they missed it, they had missed his hugs and kisses and touches so much more!

**Chapter XXXVII**

"Is it ready Bo" Roman called over to Bo's desk. He was awaiting some paperwork to be signed by the judge, a search warrant for the DiMera Mansion. Kate had informed them that there was reason to believe that the books that held the keys to Stefanos Empire, and his entire criminal history was in the possession of EJ Wells.

" And just how did you come by this information Kate?" Roman had kissed her neck as he asked the question.

Kate had wrapped the sheet around herself as she sat up in the bed. She had looked at Roman, stroking his chest with one black polished fingernail.

"Tony told me, Roman, and if you must know I have slept with him in order to get this information..now don't condemn me..I was doing it for the good of all!"

"Or the good of Kate Roberts?"

"Roman, I have one son infected with a terrible disease, he can't be cured, now he is off to Africa to work in some God forsaken relief program!"

"Well Lucas was consorting with prostitutes Kate, and that means you have to be very careful, I mean even with you I practice safe sex…"

She threw the pillow at him, letting him know she was insulted!

"Lucas was careful, he always was, I taught him that..No!, This was all an EJ Wells plot because he thought…" Kate stopped realizing her mouth had gone too far. To cover she bent to Romans chest and kissed him until his breath sharpened and she knew he forgot the point he had been about to press. Damn, he was easy!

"And now Philip, Philip is wasting away hooked to a machine because of an insect bite? I just don't buy it Roman, EJ is behind it!" That was all it took, and Roman was talking with the entire Brady family, and asking the judge for a search warrant for his daughters home.

Tippin brought in a pot of coffee, "Good to see you looking so well sir", and then poured three cups for Sami, Harris and EJ.

"Thank you Tip, the coffee smells great, I missed it so!" EJ took a sip of the hot fragrant beverage. He then turned his attention to Harris.

"Is everything set, I fear we will not have a lot of time!?"

"I think it is pretty well covered, they won't get much, watch this!" Harris pushed a button on his remote panel and the entire computer system disappeared on an elevator, and another one that was an exact replica took its place.

"So what is on that system, enough to keep them busy?'

"They will think they hit the mother lode, but nothing that can incriminate us, it is all Stefanos work."

Sami squinched her eyes, she had to know this, but she wished she did not. "EJ, what about the ledgers, are you going to give them any of them at all?"

"We can't let them get control of some of them, it would change too much in the worlds power balance Samantha, I am sorry, some of what your parents and John want to know must still remain a mystery to them. But they will be able to learn some things that may set their minds at ease a bit."

This was a world alien to Sami, a world of double cross, triple cross, until it was hard to keep straight in your mind who you had not crossed yet!

"What about Philip" Sami wanted to know, in a way he still represented her nieces father to her, and she was concerned.

"Aaron is heading to the hospital to take care of him, he cannot be caught, but don't worry, he can handle it, he is a pro. Peter will have to remain here, as it would be suspicious if all the technicians were gone when they got here.

"How do you know anyone is coming?"

"Samantha" EJ put his hands on her shoulders, "Commander Brady has been sleeping with Kate once again, and we bugged the apartment. Kate is also sleeping with Tony. Kind of a musical bed situation. She has your father convinced that we are running Stefanos Empire, and for all intents and purposes she is right. Tony, of course wants it back, but Stefano gave it to me, and for good reason. My cousin is a bit of a mad man lately, almost bent on world wide destruction..he feels he has nothing to live for, so why should the world go on? I think he thinks if the Salem Police Department has the ledgers in their possession they may be easier to come by".

Harris laughed, "May as well check them into the public library, they would at least have him sign for them!"

EJ grinned his agreement " Love, I know that Roman has had a search warrant signed this morning, so we should expect them within an hour.I will have to pretend to still be under, you must not let them know otherwise! Don't be frightened of them, we are going to let them take what we want them to take and nothing else."

The seven police cars arrived within fifty three minutes of EJ saying they would be coming.

Abe, Roman, and Bo all were at the door when Tippin answered it. They were in best official mode and crisply, Abe asked for "Samantha Gene Brady Wells?" and Sami came to the door.

He handed her the search warrant, one in her name, and one in the name of Edward James Wells. 'We are here to search the entire house, and it is in your best interest to cooperate".

"Please go sit down, officers, I need a little time to read this, and since you are aware that EJ is still not conscious, I think I need time to read his also. Then there is the matter of my needing my attorney to read this also. So if you would care to wait, it should not take more than three or four hours!" in his bed, eyes closed tightly, EJ fought the chuckles making him spasm! "Good girl!"

Sami made a call to Gwens office, and she said she could be there within an hour. "Don't let them so much as look in a cookie jar until I get there!"

**ChapterXXXVIII**

The doorbell rang in succession three times before Tippin was able to get to it. He had busily been serving all the officers coffee and doughnuts, and seeing to all their comforts much to the annoyance of Commander Brady and Commander Carver. Both of them kept looking at their watches, and looked to the door in anticipation of it being the attorney. The department budget was going to be busted over this operation, all Abe could think was this had better pay off!

"Good day, Doctor Evans, Mr. Black, how nice to see you!, and Mrs. Roberts, such a pleasure!" Tippin was the epitome of breeding and manners at all times, and this very strange day was no exception.

"Please come in, I will tell Mrs. Wells you are here!"

Before Tippin could usher the first three guests in, Eric and Belle also appeared at the door, and behnd them Caroline and Sean. "Oh my, we are getting a houseful..please go in and sit down with everyone else..I will see to more refreshments" this was almost upsetting to Tippin now, he was going to have to ask Mrs. Wells to let him know when company was expected! How was he to be properly prepared?

Samantha came out of EJ's room, carrying the twins. They both saw Belle and Eric and squealed their delight! "Hi Auntie" Justin signed, and Jessica squirmed to be let down to crawl over to Eric. He picked her up and smiled as she patted his cheek. Then they both wanted to greet Gramma and Granpa Sean. Marlena looked on, at babies she had seen only twice in their lives. Time was so precious, and she could never find any for these two. John looked especially uncomfortable, this was not something he would have chosen to do, but Roman had insisted on a full family unified front.

Sami was not pleased at the visitors, and looked at Roman accusingly. "What are you up to now Dad? And who invited you to my home Kate? For that matter, which of you called to say you would be visiting me? Mom? Actually, I have not had any phone calls from you. Belle, you know you are always welcome, but why are you here with this little group? What's going on? Eric? You want to tell me?"

Roman stepped forward, "Sammy, you are going to have to make a choice in your life?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You married a DiMera, not something any of us here really approve of, but until we found out something about your husband recently, we let you live your own life."

"I'm so pleased about that Dad, and I am so sorry for not getting your written permission!"

"No need to get sassy Samantha Gene?" Roman was using his best disciplinary voice.

"No need to be fatherly, Commander Brady, you are about fifteen years too late! Now speak your piece! And since this has nothing to do with police business, will you please remove the other officers from hearing range?" Sami was losing her temper, and Harris gave her a motion to be calm by putting his finger to his lips.

"Sami, your father just wants to help you" Marlena tried to put a calming voice in, but Sami was not about to be swayed by a mother she barely had contact with anymore.

"Samantha, listen to your mother, I swear, she only wants what is best for you" Johns voice made it through the red haze of anger, and Sami could not figure out why. For so long she had hated him, then she had made peace of a sort. Now he was here with the rest of them trying to tear the fabric of her life apart for what reason?

Roman handed Sami a transcript to read. Once she saw the subject, she knew that EJ's secret had not been his alone. Harris looked at her and read her face. He waited for her to accuse him, to accuse EJ, for a family to be torn apart by a terrible mistake and error in judgment. He waited, but it did not come.

"I cannot believe how you have all come here to make an accusation against my husband, and right now, he cannot even defend himself. But if he could, this is what he would say:

Samantha, I made a mistake in not trusting in your love immediately..but I know if I had only told you, you would have forgiven me. You have forgiven so much more from so many more, your family here included. I never meant to hurt Will, I wanted him to love you, and cherish you the way a mother should be cherished. That is why I did what I did. I know now we should have talked to him together, I should have made you make him face up to things..I am so sorry!" the words came from Sami's hearts, as they had been the same words EJ had said to her.

"That is what EJ;s defense would be, and since it was still an accident, I see no reason for this conversation to continue."

"Sami! Damnit, I said you have to make a choice!"

"Between what Dad, you and EJ, no contest!"

"No, do you want to be a Brady, and stand with us?' Roman swept his arms to indicate Eric, and Belle, Marlena, John, Sean and Caroline and himself.

"I think I have made my choice, so if the rest of you agree with Commander Brady, so be it, I am going upstairs to put my babies down for a nap.

She turned on all of them, but heard footsteps behind as Eric followed her. A second later, Belle was running up the stairs behind.

"Peanut, wait, I'm sorry"..John followed. Marlena hesitated a second, then she also took to the stairs.

Sean and Caroline looked at Roman, "Roman, this was a mistake, we would never have come if we had known what you were going to say..how could you?"

Roman stood with Kate Roberts. "That went well" was all she could think to say.

Tippin came over to Kate with a phone, "call for you Mrs. Roberts, the hospital".

"Oh God! He is?" Kate was joyous with news "Roman, Philip is awake, I have to go now!, I'll drive myself back!"

**Chapter XXXVIV**

Kates phone rang as she drove back to Salem University Hospital. "Kate, such good news, darling..I am so thrilled for you" Tony's silken tones caressed her ears. "I will meet you there, I want to see for myself how Philip is..and Kate? Where is Victor now? This was not our arrangement, and just what did you give up for Philip to be brought up? Come on Katie, tell me what it was,you know I will find out, just make it easy and tell me darling.."

Kate was pulling into the parking lot when she saw Tony and Jules standing there, still talking on the phone to her unaware. She kept talking and made it into the hospital lobby where for some reason she felt safer. She had to keep Tony from knowing what she had done. If only she could keep him from looking her in the eyes, because when it came to lying to him, she was no good, he was not Roman Brady.

"Victor? I am afraid I don't know, and as far as I am concerned I hope I never see him again!" She had almost closed the elevator door, when Jules foot stopped it, and both he and Tony stepped in. Jules pushed the button for the roof, and Kate huddled in the corner, terrified that her double crossings had finally caught up with her.

While at the DiMera Mansion, Roman was now doing exactly what Kate had asked him to, but did not realize it was exactly what Harris and Sami had ordered her to do that day in the office in exchange for Lucas and Philips life.

"Seduce my father, that should be easy enough for you" Sami instructed. "Tell him a few stories that we will give to you, just enough to convince him that he has cause for a search warrant..after that, don't worry, your troubles are over Kate..your sons will both be just fine.."

So Kate had double crossed Roman, now she had to do the same to Tony and hope he never suspected if her beautiful neck was not to be broken like a dry twig.

Roman was barking orders to his men, instructing them to load up the computer and the entire system lit up in the basement. Books from all the shelves were boxed up, including the leather bound ones with the initials SD stamped on them. John opened a couple of them, under surveillance of the other officers, read a few pages and whistled. Pretty strange stuff Stefano was into in his earlier years, mainly mind control science. John was hoping his past was somewhere in these books.

Sami watched as every room in her house was invaded and violated. She had been warned by EJ and Harris to expect this, but to have her father and uncle as well as a man she had once thought of as a family member doing this was ugly. When they went into the nursery she flew in ahead of them. "My children have no part in this, what do you think you are doing?"

The officers dropped their heads shamefully, but Officer Peters came forward to gently explain "We have to search every room, Mrs. Wells, would you like to take the children out yourself?"

Nanny and Sami carried them after waking them and Sami's heart broke when Justin began crying and signing "bad mans!, bad mans!" as he saw the men go into his room and tear apart his crib bedding. Jessica clung to Samis neck, and signed for "Daddy! Daddy!"

EJ had remained silent during the whole ordeal, not giving any clue to anyone that he was conscious and totally aware of everything going on. When the time was right, Commander Brady was going to find he had lost everything, his reputation, his career, and the respect of his family. But now, things were happening exactly as planned. The lawyer had seen to it that the terms of the search warrant were followed to the letter of the law. At last, they all left, and Sami cried at the devastation they had left behind.

Lorene and Tippin came out "Don't worry Mrs., we will have it right as rain before long! You just go to Mr. Wells, he will make you feel better."

EJ was dressed, and looking over the tapes of the search their security system had done. He was making sure they had not inadvertently taken something that was truly valuable. They had not, and what they had would be of no use to them in any legal proceedings..so it would play out that Roman had overplayed his hand. Harris was sorting some papers they had just riffled through, mainly EJ's medical files. When Sami came in, she looked so upset that EJ hurried to her to take her in his arms.

"Don't worry, darling, we can fix it, it is just a bit of organizing" but Sami wailed in her absolute distress.."EJ, they even went through my dresser drawers, all my lingerie, I can't wear any of it, they emptied the babies drawers, they threw diapers everywhere, my God, what were they thinking! They even went into Wills closet, they threw his clothes down, they broke his toy box, his figures!" to Sami it was as if they had killed him again, just the disrespect shown to the shrine she had made of his room.

EJ looked to Harris, "Get in there and straighten that out now please!" with all he had to worry about, and plan for, this was too important to Sami to put off. Then he had pulled her head to his shoulder and stroked her as she cried it out. The whole week had been so stressful for her, and she had carried it off beautifully. She was his equal and his partner in every way that could ever count!

**Chapter XL**

Tony sat drinking his coffee on the veranda, looking at the newspaper article complete with pictures and laughed heartily. Commander Roman Brady caught on camera in flagrante delicato with the ever lovely Kate Roberts in a Salem Police Squad Car, no less. Aaah..this was definitely worth giving up a few points to EJ for. He reached for his phone and dialed.."EJ, cousin, how nice to hear your voice. Ok, I gave up the pictures, the rest of the article is about the horribly over done search of your house..I really think we have done it cousin,..the complete destruction of Commander Roman Brady! This is really the most delightful game we have ever played! But you should know, I will be the winner in the end!" with that he moved his rook up to guard a wayward bishop.

"Tony, when it all comes down to it, what else is there for you and me but the game?" EJ sacrificed a pawn to force the bishops loss.

"There is always the lovely Samantha?" he moved the rook back to safety.

"Tony, that is the only thing that would ever make me kill you, if you harm my wife or children, is that clear? That little farce with kidnapping her was not funny, and really you should consider that type of action out of bounds, we are gentlemen you know". His knight took the rook. "You really must learn to pay more attention Tony!"

"By the way, the stock on the Phoenix has split again, thank you for the tip!"

"Yes, the publicity for both Philip and I caused quite a stir",: EJ moved to guard his queen more thoroughly. "Victor is now working for me, Philip also. They are running Titan, as Stefano always said, keep friends close, and enemies closer!"

"EJ, the ledgers you gave up? I am so disappointed in you, I spent all that money getting them stolen from the Salem Police, and I find they are as useless as a set of Encyclopedia Brittanicas…"

"Sorry about that, by the way, how is Lucas doing? I have not had time to check on him lately."

"Umm yes, well that little pawn is doing quite well. He is having an affair with one of the clinic Doctors, seems to be quite in love. Kate of course may not be so pleased, her name is Doctor Nabila Solange, she is beautiful , intelligent, and HIV positive of course."

"Tony, the whole village is HIV positive, thanks to Stefano". EJ had found that Stefano found his own ways to test his medical research discoveries.

"I know, and you are so conscientious in wanting to help there, but it all seems so pointless cousin."

"Tony, we do what we can. I find myself getting involved in many hopeless causes, for what else is there to do but try?..It helps to ease the boredom..you know I have to live on the edge!"

"How is Kate lately, is she still with you?" EJ had bought out Kates interest as he felt they would now have a very hard time working together.

"Kate? Well we had a bit of a falling out, she seemed to think I was in love with another woman, and she was not at all pleased about that. The last I heard, she was in Switzerland meddling in Austins love life once more!"

"So sorry to hear that, is the woman you love anyone I should know?"

"I did not say I was in love, I said Kate thought I was..and the other woman, well, let's just say it is something that has to be put on hold!" Tony was giving away nothing, but EJ evaluated every word for future play.

Harris came in, and handed EJ his phone. The tail for Roman was reporting in. At 0700 hours, Commander Roman Brady had appeared at the station for the purpose of turning in his badge. Commander Brady had then gone to his house where he had put his revolver to his head and committed suicide. The ambulance was removing the body as they spoke.

EJ spoke to Tony "It is done". Neither of them spoke for a moment. Both had reasons for wanting Roman destroyed. However, mainly, it was just part of the game.

End of Family Dys-Function

Next Installment

Rains of Redemption


End file.
